YAKUZA
by Cacat-angel
Summary: AU. Sesshoumaru, a dangerous yakuza leader and Kagome, a girl who has unwittingly walked into his web of deceit whilst trying to save her brother. (SESS/KAG) **chap 10 up**
1. Teenaged boys in Shinjuku

**10.11.02  
****  
DISCLAIMER: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me.   


**WARNING**: This fic is rated R for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own likings. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

******Sesshoumaru - You can say that Sesshoumaru's rather OOC in here, being a human now (more or less) and a yakuza leader and plus the above factor. I've noticed that in many Sesshoumaru fics, he has some very very slight distinctive traits, some where he's cynical, some sweet, some ruthless and so on. I guess sensuality is pretty much the theme here =D Or at least, that's what i aim for. 

Kagome - *breathes sigh of relief* i wont be having as much trouble as with 'Eyes On Me' since she's 100% the original Kagome in here (minus the time travelling) so some of you readers who dont like other outside characters need not fret nemore o__O neway i tried following the original manga as close as i could, so she's very sweet tempered and nice and all. Plus a little tweaking here and there of course. 

Souta - out of character here, partly cos he's growing up. He's sort of the catalyst of this story *hint hint* sorry for any 'cutesy-lil-souta' fans here! i might throw in a certain kitsune cub though.

. Sorry for the loonngg rant. Do you believe that i actually enjoy writing these stuff whether anyone reads em or not? ^ ^******  


* * *

  
**Hakuyoukai - **white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough = 

**Yakuza** - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

**Oyabun** - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

* * *

**YAKUZA**  
By: cacat-angel **  
**

Haku-Youkai. The White Demon. They say he kills with a flick of his clawed fingers. They say his maddened laughter, fueled by the rush of killing, fills the air, the last thing you hear before you leave this world. They say his face is a mask of unearthly beauty. They say, he is the Devil Incarnate. 

Nobody knows what happens to those who live long enough to tell these tales. And yet the legends spread, urban legends that speak of one of the most ruthless, deadliest yakuza clan leader ever, a force not even the _Oyabun_ of the secret society wish to trifle with.  
  


***  
  
  
**Chapter 1**: Teenaged Boys in Shinjuku  


"Souta!" Kagome whispered, her voice laced with anxiety. Slender, cold fingers traced the wall gingerly as she tried to make her way through the hallway in the dark without bumping into any furniture. 

She paused. Nothing. 

Finally, her hands met with something round and smooth. "So-Souta?" She held her breath and twisted the doorknob slowly, hoping for all the world that she would be able to hear her younger brother's careless snore. But the room was silent again, the only thing lingering inside an awful stench.

Her suspicions were confirmed - the rebellious young man had gone on a midnight rendezvous once again.

Was this a phase that teenage boys went through? 

Holding her hands in front of her, she made her way clumsily over to Souta's bed, then scrambled onto it to peer out of the window. She could make out the dark, silent street beyond the hill their little house was built on, lighted only by the streetlamps along the roadside.

Unknowingly, her tiny hands clasped together as she craned her neck, as though by merely looking, Souta would be miraculously summoned back home. 

Okasan was disturbed by the change in Souta's behaviour..._more _than just disturbed. Dinnertime was strained nowadays, with Okasan often gazing worriedly at Souta's empty chair, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Kagome would follow her mother's stare and start thinking of the times when Souta was young, when his innocent chatter and clear laughter would ring through the entire household. Times when Souta would trudge nervously into Kagome's room, hugging Buyo against his chest and claiming that he was too 'fraid to sleep. But now...

Slowly growing accustomed more or less to the dark, Kagome's squinted eyes drifted to the pictures which adorned Souta's cluttered room. Well at least those adornments had bikinis on, barely covering enough as they were. The floor was littered with stale cigerette butts, filling the room with the noxious odour she had smelled earlier. A couple of beer cans sat stoutly in a corner, and she could make out a small puddle next to it.

Truly, her heart ached for Souta almost as much as okasan's had, maybe just as much. People often told her that she was as aware of her surroundings as a blackboard. Maybe they were right, but this time, it was painfully obvious that Souta was changing...changing into a stranger right before their very eyes. 

Careful not to make any noise to wake her mother, she stumbled through the corridor and back to her room, crawling desolately onto her soft pink bed and pulling her legs against her chest. She reached for the cordless phone next to her bed hesistantly. Hojou-san was probably asleep by now but he was normally so kind and patient towards her, he would listen to her...wouldn't he?

But before her finger could press down on a button, the phone rang rang shrilly. Startled, she fumbled, almost dropping it to the ground in her haste. 

"Mo-moshi, moshi, Higurashi residence!" 

There was a pause. Then, "Souta? Get yer...stinkin...ass down here now...we're placin' our bets already..." A voice slurred over the phone.   


Kagome's eyebrows shot high up, startled by the obscenities. And...What wat this about 'bets' that he was talking about? Was this Souta's friend?

"He's not in right now...may I know who's speaking please?" She asked cautiously.

"None of yer cun-...ah? Oi Souta? Yer here already??" Another muffled voice sounded in the background. Was that...Souta? It sounded alot like him! Kagome clutched both hands around the phone, pressing it close to her ears as she strained to listen. 

"...took me bloody long to find Ice-cafe...yea...didn't know...in Shinjuku, man! My sis...what the hell??-" Then there was a loud clattering noise then the phone line went dead. 

The thoroughly puzzled girl stared intently at the phone in her hands, her mind frantically working as she tried to piece the conversation together. They were placing bets already...and...the guy had suddenly said that Souta was there. And then the Souta-person was talking about something...the Ice-cafe...in Shinjuku?

He had gone gambling in Shinjuku??

Kagome sat upright as the realization hit her, her large eyes widening to two round saucers. 

"I've got to get to him now!"

Jumping to her feet and banging her hips against the bedside table in the process, she grabbed a coat from the rack and rushed out of her room.

***

All throughout the journey, Kagome shifted in her seat uneasily, glancing out of the cab window once every few minutes. The cab driver's constant scrutiny through the rearview mirror was starting to get under her skin. What did she do anyway? Ok...on second thoughts maybe it wasn't _that_ normal for a girl in her suburban district to flag a cab in the middle of the night and head for some unknown place in Shinjuku. 

At least, not for her.

Inwardly, she was applauding her sudden burst of spontaniety, almost swelling with pride. Kagome Higurashi was a rather shy and could she say it; uptight, girl. And for her to act on a whim such as this was, well...unheard of, really.

An hour later, Kagome was regreting immensely. 

Even as the familiar safety of the quaint little suburban houses gradually grew smaller and then eventually left behind by the speeding cab, and the twinkling lights of Tokyo slowly grew brighter, Kagome's confidence was starting to deplete dangerously. Nervously, she wiped her sweating palms against her thighs. _Think of mom, and Souta. I cant leave him alone, not especially somewhere as dangerous as Shinjuku!_

Surpressing the growing urge of telling the driver to turn back and head for the comfort of her home, she gritted her teeth and planted her buttocks firmly into the seat._ I'm going to get Souta back_...a sudden flash of pink caught her eyes as she stared down at her attire in unbridled horror..._in my pink bunny-print nightgown if necessary._

_***_

"Ahh...quick..." Pant. "I need it..." Pant. "now..." 

"Ngh..."

"OHHHhhhhh..."

A tall man sauntered out of the ladies' washroom adjusting his pants, even as the echoes of a woman's wanton, throaty cries died down and was replaced by quick, soft pants. Lazily, he ran a hand through his slightly damp silver hair, his handsome face cool and expressionless save for the tiny beads of moisture that graced his otherwise smooth complexion. 

"Woah..." a stouter man, balding with a wart covered face in his fourties, hurried forward to greet him. He glanced almost longingly towards the door. "That was a screamer you had in there huh...so how was she eh??"

"She talked. Hirosaki's clan will arrive at the pier at midnight." Not sparing him a glance, the man continued his way out of the long corridor, his strides long and powerful.

The stout man stared after him, shivering ever so slightly. His clan-leader's choice of getting information didn't surprise him a least bit. Even as a man, he could feel the irresistable force of attraction the leader radiated, that strange sexual magnetism that was so distinctly his. 

"And Jaken...." The tall man paused in his steps and turned ever so slightly. Golden eyes met widened black ones with a gleam. "You wouldn't want to lose another finger now, would you."

Jaken's complexion turned a shade greener than normal as he stared after his clan leader, Hakuyoukai's proud, retreating figure. He looked down reflexively at his own two missing fingers. He gulped and quickly shoved his hand into his pocket before trotting obediently after Hakuyoukai. 

-end chapter 1- 

* * *

There you go = Read and review and i might come up with a better one the next time! 


	2. ICE

**10.14.02  
****  
DISCLAIMER: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me.   


**WARNING**: This fic is rated R for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own likings. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**This is short isn't it =_=;;  
  
Note to atashi: sorry bout the mistake. I was writing this at 3-4am in the morning and i wasn't thinking properly. neway i changed it from oniichan to oneechan, and yes, it is necessary because i want to show the close relationship that Souta still shares with Kagome and how he still respects her as an elder sister even though he's changed ^___^ Thanks for pointing that out to me!!**

* * *

  
**Hakuyoukai - **white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough = 

**Yakuza** - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

**Oyabun** - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

**Shinjuku** - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

**Kabukicho** - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest. 

* * *

**YAKUZA**  
By: cacat-angel  


The three letters stood tall above the compact building, simple yet intimidating. It loomed overhead and she had to shield her eyes from its bright neon light. The doorway was a massive gaping hole, beckoning 

"Kagome you twit...what have you gotten yourself into this time..."

  
***  
  
  
**Chapter 2:** ICE

He stared down intently at his hand, thumb pressed over the top as he slid the covering card slowly to the right. The suspense was killing him. As if the stakes weren't enough to in the first place. 

Slowly does it...come on its gotta be an ace...oh please let it be an ace...

"Kuso!" Souta hissed in dismay. Ten hearts. He was so, dead. He shot a quick glance at the other players sitting around the table. They didn't seem to take notice of him, yet. Then he looked towards the banker. A cold, chilly smile met his gaze. The bastard knew. Forcing a grin, Souta cursed himself mentally for his rashness. He had probably just announced his lousy hand unwittingly, and of all people, the goddamned son-of-a-bitch HAD to notice his reaction. But of course. Afterall, he did bet a hefty fifty thousand yen, didn't he? And of course the banker would pay special attention to him! 

Oh to hell with it...What was fifty thousand yen compared to the eight hundred thousand he had to raise within three fucking days. He had no choice. It was either fifty thousand more, or fifty thousand less. He had to take a risk. 

Sweatdrops trickled down his back despite the icy cold air-conditioning, like the cold fingers of death.

***  
  


If sin was personified, this must surely be hell. 

Kagome stared in open-eyed apprehension. For the first time in her twenty-one years, she was actually at a night-club such as this. 

The first thing that caught her eyes were the pole dancers, flitting in and out of the shadows. 

Weaving their sinewy length around tall, metallic poles, tempting and teasing the anxious men before them. Like...queens of the underworld. Their sleek bodies moved seductively to the pounding rhythm in the background, sometimes so near the men could almost touch them as they wriggled their full breasts provocatively. Then they would slide out of reach with a toss of their wild mane, returning to their poles, caressing and gyrating against them as if they were their lovers. 

A furious blush crept onto Kagome's face as she watched frozen at the doorway, unable to drag her eyes away from this...display.

"Oof!"

"Watch it, bitch!" A sharp, female voice spat, even as Kagome was pushed violently aside. The offender, a voluptuous woman with carefully permed hair and the highest heels you could find teetered out of the night club and into the sidewalk, blending in almost immediately with the other women in the crowd. The same warm, brown hair, twirling and spiralling down the back, expensive, branded clothes which was plastered on like a second skin. Tiny gucci bags. You get the picture. 

Kagome rubbed her arm slightly harder than necessary and glared at general direction of the woman, indignant at being called the 'b' word. Souta had better realise what a selfless older sister he had!

***  
  


"No!! Hakuyoukai-sama! I beg you! Another chance, alright? Two days more, that's all I need!" Souta cried wildly, his face bloodied almost beyond recognition. Large bruises already forming around his eyes and cheeks, a horrendous purplish blue swell. Scrambling to his knees, he slapped his palms against the floor and bowed, almost violently. Two men in black suits stepped by his side immediatly.

Hakuyoukai remained unmovingly at his desk, tapping a finger against his lip. He cocked his head slightly as he considered the fearful boy in front of him.

"A week? And by what means do you intend to gather this sum of money? Gambling what little that you have accumulated away at my place once again, only to increase your debt even further?"

Souta paled immediately. "No, no sir. I - "

"SOUTA!!!" 

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud cry at the door, followed by a petite woman who burst into the room, gasping loudly for breath as she clutched the collar of her pink nightgown. And were those...actually bunnies?

Sesshoumaru blinked, his composure dropped for a split second.

Then, "Jaken. You didn't organise any entertainment program for pedophiles did you?" 

***  
  


Pe...pedophiles! 

Kagome snapped her gaze to the speaker who had succeded in adding to her initial irk, her mission momentarily forgotten. It was a big mistake. 

The instant she connected with those deep, golden eyes of his, she felt something click inside of her. Her anger dissipated almost immediately. Was this really the owner of the nightclub? How could it be? As his white hair floated like silver gossamer strands around him and his beautiful face stared serenely back, it suddenly occured to her. He seemed...angelic...and his eyes. They were gold, a startling, clear gold. 

She didn't have further time to consider because a slimy, cold hand had wrapped itself around her neck. It was...disgusting, so to speak. 

"You have no reason to be here, girly." A rather squeaky voice trying to be menancing, hissed behind her, the fingers tightening as if to emphasize the words.

Kagome balked, and not from the grip around her neck. Rather, it was because of a certain pair of amber-gold eyes that were directed straight at her. 

"I'm here to look for my brother, mister..." Cough. "I believe...he's the one on the floor..." Cough cough. She shifter her gaze towards the man behind the desk furtively. The one who looked like an angel and the wonderful gold eyes. He seemed like a reasonable enough person, perhaps she could get through to him?? Unlike this...utterly rude henchman of his who was probably contemplating murder at this moment.

"Let go of her, Jaken."

She was right! Sparing Jaken a glare as he released her grudgingly, she turned a meek smile at the man. Maybe things would get better afterall. Well yes, he did mistake her for being an entertainment for _pedophiles_...a child...watever you call it. Lolita. Or something. But that was purely a mistake on his part. Afterall they were into...this line. And especially with her dressed up in this ridiculous outfit. Who wouldn't be mistaken? Right?

"My brother here...Souta. I...I don't know what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into..."

"Stay OUT of this oneechan!" Recovering from his initial shock of seeing his sister, he growled fiercely but remained in position, back facing her, his palms never leaving the floor once. He had a goddamned idiot for an older sister! 

"No, Souta. These people here run a business. I'm sure they would be willing to compromise as long as we talk to them properly..."

Souta shook his head and stared grimly at the floor, squeezing his eyes shut painfully. The cuts hurt real bad, but if he concentrated on the nine hundred and fifty thousand fucking yen that he now owed, he felt somehow immune. It was too late to dissuade her anyway. He could only pray that she could leave this place alive, even if he couldn't. Deep inside of him, a sharp pain tugged at his chest, something that wasn't at all physical. _Oneechan, please be alright you baka. You have no idea what this place is like, not even the slightest..._

-end chapter 2-

* * *

**-Reviews Corner-**

**[Kikyou] **- its YOUR update that i cant wait for my dear =D i do try not to make it too angsty .;;

**[Bast]** - i was kinda surprised myself. not that i find it good or nething, just dat its not really similar to the stories i've written so far. its much more..open ^____^

**[Byakkononiko] **- d'u find it dark? hmm i suppose it is..tho its probably gonna get darker o____o

**[JustAnotherPerson] **- it is? i find it pretty common personally =p let me noe if there r more yakuza sess/kag fics out there i would love to read them ^.^

**[Alina] **- i will if ppl like it =!!

**[SinfulBlack] **- aacckk those two words have a whole lot of responsibiliy crammed within!! i'll try my beesstt!

**[kaoru] **- pant pant i'm trying! *wreaks brain furiously*

**[Dark Star] **- lol i suppose it is angsty, tho i never really did think of it that way when i first started off! and no don't worry i'm not that dark myelf =_______=;;

**[blank] **- *blinks* the woman wasn't raped actually, she was rather enjoying it =p i suppose i didn't do a clear job explaining that sobz


	3. Kabukicho

**10.17.02  
  
DISCLAIMER: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. **  
**

**WARNING:** This fic is rated PG13 for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own likings. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**Yayy! i love reading all of your reviews!!They really encourage me alot =D But i hope you ppl will give me more feedback as well, say...how i could improve my storyline, my writing, and my characters! Are they out of character? In character? Boring???Let me noe please ^___________^ ** 

*note: added in two sections which might help clear things up a little! (press the refresh button if u dont see nething new) Do look them up. Thanks!!* **

* * *

  
**Hakuyoukai - **white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough = 

**Yakuza** - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

**Oyabun** - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

**Shinjuku** - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

**Kabukicho** - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest.

* * *

**-YAKUZA-  
**By: cacat-angel

In the very heart of Shinjuku, lies Kabukicho, the famous red-light district. Where neon-lights blink furiously, screaming for attention as equally neon-haired teenagers, decked in the highest fashion prowl the streets in search of the latest entertainment. Where blasting music fills the background, and the high-pitched giggles and delighted shrieks of young women pierce the air in mock protest against groping businessmen, even as the 'victims' shove wads of dollar notes coyly into their designer tote bags. 

And this, is a place where your best friend could be stabbed in front of your very eyes. 

Sex. 

Money. 

Blood. 

The perfect playground for the Yakuza.   
  


***  
  


**chapter 3:** Kabukicho

Blue and red lights danced around in the dimly lit office, shining in through the glass wall behind him. Yoshi and Hitaki stood beside him as always, two stoic blocks of living, breathing wood, ever ready for operation with a flick of his fingers. Batteries each sold seperately.

Sesshoumaru rested his chin above his fingers as he regarded her silently. The foolish boy's sister. Another idiot, no doubt. Oh sure, she was here to save her pathetic younger brother from his clutches. Play the role of the heroine, brave, sacrificial, honorable. Honorable. How he disliked that word. Little miss goody-two-shoes. He watched her little face as it paled and her pretty features scrunched together with what seemed like worry, raven black locks tumbling around her...outfit. He watched as that heart-shaped face brightened up suddenly. Hope. A word which only the weak believed in. They had to, what other choice did they have? His golden eyes narrowed and clouded. 

Nervously, Kagome Higurashi shifted under the man's intense gaze, a funny, tingling sensation coursing through her entire body. It was unnerving, to say the least. The way he looked at her. His expression was unreadable. Amiable? No...angry? Doesn't seem like it. Not that she was one with an eye for these things. She shifted her attention back to Souta instead. 

He hadn't gotten up. And she understood why. Kneeling. It symbolised apology, immense regret. And yet, his back was straight. proud. Tightening her lips grimly, she looked up at those hooded gold eyes once again.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I...I came here to...to make up for whatever my brother Souta has done wrong. Please accept my apology on his behalf." That said, she bowed respectfully, her hair falling around her shoulders. "And please, let me receive due punishment in place of my brother." 

If she had been looking, she woud have seen Souta's back stiffen instantaneously, fingernails clawing instinctively into the cold marble floor. If she had been near, she could even have sensed the sudden surge of panic in him, felt him fight back the urge to stand up and grab her and run for their bloody lives.

But as it was, Kagome had her eyes glued onto the ground, blissfully unaware of the deathwish she had just made. 

And with that, her fate was sealed. 

***

Kagome took one last look at Souta before he was roughly shoved out of the office by Jaken. The heavy, oakwood door shut behind him, cutting off all sounds from outside. Gaze lingering at the door, she wiped the moisture that had formed in her eyes. The shock from just a few moments ago was still fresh in her mind, when one of those henchmen - the greenish looking one - motioned for him to stand. His face, bruised, battered...oh Kami...her heart wrenched now, even thinking about it. But no matter, he was safe now. 

It took all her willpower to squeeze out that tiny smile and turn to face her new boss. The strange white-haired one. Abstractedly, she wondered what was with his hair. But that would have to be left for later to think about, she supposed. She had more important things on hand to question. 

"Ano..."

"Hakuyoukai," the man replied, and Kagome took an involuntary step backward even though his tone was gentle. What kind of name was that? There was just something about this guy which creeped her out. Sure, he didn't seem scary or anything like she had expected, but there was just something...sinister about him. Chewing on her lower lip, she nodded jauntily, folding then unfolding her hands in front of her. She finally settled for clasping them together behind her back. 

"Hakuyoukai-san..." Could she call him that? "Is there anything that you would...you know, want me to do now?" She shifted and tugged awkwardly at her pajamas. Kami, she couldn't wait to get out of these damned things! As if barging into this place wasn't disgraceful enough as it were. And she had to be wearing pink pajamas.

A low cough startled her from her musing. She flushed, embarassed at having forgotten his presence. She looked up uncertainly at Hakuyoukai. So this was her new employer now huh. Mentally, she ticked off what she would be able to do here. Washing dishes, glasses, she could handle, if she didn't break a few by accident. Clearing tables, probably. What else?

Hakuyoukai said nothing, but leaned back against his luxurious arm chair, pulling at his grey tie slowly until it came loose. The top of his white shirt fell open, revealing defined collarbones underneath. "What did you think you would be doing here?" He asked, his voice strangely soft and husky.

Kagome swallowed. "I suppose...cleaning up the place? I'm having spring break now, so I can stay for longer hours. Just need to get home to - " She stopped short when Hakuyoukai rubbed his forehead with his thumb and let off a low chuckle. What? Had she said something wrong? 

He looked up and leaned forward, staring at her directly in the eye. "You didn't think that was up to you to decide, did you?" 

"I...but I...what were you - " 

His lips pulled up in a slight smile, but his eyes were cold, emotionless. "You'll be putting up a special performance tonight, for my guests." He stood up suddenly, pushing back his arm-chair. Yoshi and Hitaki followed closely behind as he moved gracefully across the room towards her, stopping just a few inches away from her.

Kagome gasped, startled by his sudden closeness. She wanted to move back but something inside her froze and rendered her immobile. Gently, he stroked the side of her face with his right hand, then bowed down till his lips were right next to her ear. His breath was warm, and it tickled her. "Get ready." It was a soft whisper, almost a caress, but it sent a chill down her spine.

***

She was sitting on the couch in the office when Jaken entered. Wordlessly, he grabbed Kagome by the arm and half dragged her out of the room. She bit back a cross response, determined to keep her cool. 

The nightclub was noisier than she remembered, smokier. She dodged hastily when a leering man suddenly brushed close her. Jaken didn't make much of a guide anyway. And just where was this...toady...Jaken taking her to? 

Her question was answered all too soon, as Jaken towed her towards a clearing, admist a silently awaiting crowd, with Hakuyoukai standing right in the center. 

***

  
Her mind was numb, functionless. He could feel it as he held her in his arms. She was motionless. Stage fright probably. He held back a snigger as resumed his job. 

As Sesshoumaru undid her buttons one by one, revealing generously rounded curves that she had kept well concealed within that ridiculous pink thing, he flicked a quick glance at the boisterous audience, which was growing louder by the minute. He paused, then started to remove his own white shirt, dropping it on the ground as he pressed his body against her damp back. Swiftly, he undid the final button and threw open her shirt before embracing her almost tenderly with his left arm wrapped around her breasts. The crowd went wild. 

He leaned forward, inhaling the sweet, heady scent of fear exuding from her and nuzzled her black hair with his nose.

"Kagome..." It was a low, husky whisper amongst the taunting cries and obnoxious whistles in the audience and some foreign dance-music, pounding to the beat of his heart; a whisper only she herself could make out.

The only thing registered in her mind at that instant was his hypnotic voice as he whispered her name, and the thick, muscular arm that was pressed against her naked breasts. Her soft mounds lifted and fell as her breathing grew harsher, swelling proudly against his iron lock with each breath. Her frozen eyes were drawn irresistably to the masculine curve of his pale arm as it squeezed against her breasts. She was like a child who looked on in awe and fear at the forbidden. It was strange. The feeling of his hard, smooth arm over her two soft mounds, rubbing tenderly against her hardening nipples, was awakening something within her.

And...she hated it. Detested it!

Biting her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, she jerked her head to look down at the ground, snapping out of the dreamlike trance she had been in ever since just now. The full impact of shame finally dawning upon her. She was standing, topless in front of a room full of leering strangers, with a man touching her breasts. 

Her face flushed as tears welled up behind her eyes, hot and threatening to burst out at any moment. And yet she refused to yield to them. She was shamed, disgraced. But she had to keep her part of the contract. She had no choice, Souta's life depended on it. These babarians could hoot and call out disgusting words all they wanted, laugh their mad, murderous laughs, stare at her body greedily as if it were some piece of tender meat at a market. She certainly had no say over that matter. 

No.

They could humiliate her, but they would not see her cry. The remaining smatterings of her pride disallowed that. Souta...this is for you. As for Okasan...please do not hate me...for staining our family name. 

Proudly, she held up her head high. 

***

  
Souta stared blankly at the crumpled piece of paper he held in his blood stained hands. The piece of paper which had just saved his useless life. The piece of paper which he had used to sell his oneechan's innocence. And he couuldn't do a single damned thing about it.

He remembered his oneechan's eyes, pleading silently as he had grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Lifeless eyes read and re-read the tiny, neat handwriting printed with such care upon the paper. It was a photostated copy for him to keep, a hot iron seal which had been branded into his heart. 

"I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby pledge that, in exchange for Souta Higurashi's freedom, three months of my life will be given up to the ICE nightclub. This, I promise of my own free will and accord. 

My word shall be held against me and should I fail to comply, ICE will reserve the rights to - "   


He crushed the paper and hurled it towards the floor with all his might, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth together in anger and pain. A choked sob, then another, and another escaped from him until his whole body shook uncontrollably. 

She didn't even realise the full extent of what she had just done, didn't she. Well it was probably too late now. The Yakuza had staked their claim, and there was nothing he could do. 

Why did things end up this way...Oneechan, you...asshole! Why must you suffer for me?!

***

The cab driver looked at the young man from the mirror suspiciously, his eyes softening only when he heard the ragged sobs. 

That made two customers who were from same area this night. The pretty young thing earlier on, and now this pitiful fella. Beaten up to a bloody pulp and crying. He wondered was happening to the other lass, the one with the pink pajamas. Would she end up like this unfortunate young man? Or...worse? Clamping his hands onto the steering wheel, the cabby shivered. 

Kabukicho was a city of the devil, indeed. 

  
-end chapter 3-

* * *

**-Reviews Corner-**

**[Karienta]** - my gettin a little territorial aren't we =D

**[Bast]** - hehe thank you! that is one of the biggest pleasures an authoress could have, not to mention the biggest - having her audience hooked! o_______o

**[atashi]** - sorry bout dat i was writing this at four am and i wasn't exactly in the right shape of mind =D neway i changed it to oneechan, yes its necessary cos i was trying to show that despite how souta's became, he still treats kagome with due respect as an older sister, and he's still close to her like he used to be ^__^

**[Blue Angel]** - Another lovely lovely insightful comment of yours! I am thrilled ^.^ But please, feel free to blast me!! i'm all ears!

**[JustAnotherPerson]** - WOOwiiee that was just what i needed! Luv ya ^ ^ and yes i've read tamysan's fics = they're great!!!!!!

**[DemonBlade]** - agony fan huh =____= well it was slightly more 'angsty' than i what had initially intended it to be, but if the audience likes it, than angsty it shall be : ) 

**[Dark star]** - phew...i hoped it would be realistic, (angsty or not -_-;)   
'ahem'...it seems like i have COMPLETELY left poor inuyasha out of all my fics huh?? me bad me bad...*hastily kowtows to inuyasha fans* actually i'm planning for him to be a supporting role, so he'll pop up in due coures = and mm...it will, more or less, revolve around kagome's life in Kabuchiko, but who noes what might happen in the future ^___^ 

**[Bast]** - hey glad to noe that i managed to surprise u! its always great when a fic evokes some kinda reaction from its readers other than um...boredom?

**[ferretbaby] **- u must be able to read my mind! i mean, yea, i want a love story that's crudely sexual and 'imperfect'...i'm glad you think of it that way ^___^ dick tracy?? LOL yea you're right! it does remind me of that!!! ekekekekk *grinz madly*

**[voldersnort] **- hey, i haven't read any of your fics, but ur pointers r welcome netime and would be greatly appreciated!! my arms (and ears) r wide open 24/7. don't be afraid to uh hurt my rather useless little ego lol =D

**[Gravidy] **- *flings herself wildly in front of Sesshoumaru* NooOOoOOo dont harm him PLEEEAASSEE!!!!!!!!! SHOOT ME!! ME!!!! ehh...hehe ^___^ i'm nuts. 

**[blank]** - *gulps* that's the third death threat i've received already...*scoots behind computer*

**[atashi] **- lol i SO understand how you feel actually. I'm very picky about mandarin as well! (my ancestors would scorn me if i weren't -.-;) and i did think it would be highly unlikely to be seduced under such scary circumstances too o____o; and thank you for your compliments : )

As for the rest of you reviewers, thank you sooo very much for your wonderful comments!! here's a biiiig kiss for ya all! *SMMMUUUAHH!!* 


	4. Nasty Thoughts

**10.23.****02  
****  
DISCLAIMER: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me.   
  
**WARNING**: This fic is rated PG 13 (yes i changed it) for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative/graphical scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own likings. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**Oh i feel like SUCH a bitch for doing that to Kagome!! don't worry, she'll get her rewards, soon! ^___^;;;;**

* * *

  
**Hakuyoukai - **white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough = 

**Yakuza** - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

**Oyabun** - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

**Shinjuku** - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

**Kabuchiko** - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest.   


* * *

**YAKUZA  
**By: cacat-angel 

The main crowd in Kabuchiko consists largely of business men, filthy rich and craving for young, supple flesh and a taste of the wilder side of Tokyo. If lucky, they return home the next morning, unscathed, save perhaps for whip marks or candle burns concealed craftily beneath primp and proper suits. But make a wrong move, and the packs are on them instantly. 

Call the cops, you say? Ah. If only things were as simple. Take, for instance, that highly respectable-looking gentleman with his neatly combed hair and meticulously shined shoes over there. He stands next to his Mercedes Benz, head bowed conspiratorally and talking to a man with scars and tattoos peeking out from under his collar. Notice the thick briefcases that are exchanged between them. Does this answer your question? Surely a piece of puzzle has been fit into place.

They are everywhere. Corrupt officials, bribed easily with a couple of million US dollars. 

The Yakuza's network runs far and deep. If you are wise, you will leave them alone. If you are not, then may Kami be with you. 

***  
  
  
chapter four - Nasty Thoughts

The last of the merry-making crowd stumbled out of the nightclub, wine bottle in one hand and their prey for the night in tow. Lights were flicked on, banishing shadows that had danced against the metallic walls. The sparkling globes that hanged on the high ceiling ceased their wild spinning gradually, There was silence at last, broken only by the nervous laughter of the remaining pole dancers packing to leave, or the hushed whispers of waiters who stayed behind to clear spilt alcohol and puddles of unidentifiable liquid. It was an unspoken rule amongst them, generally. If one wished to stay remain in the good books of Hakuyoukai, then by the love of Kami, be silent.

Every so often, quick glances filled with a mixture of pity, mockery and curiosity were thrown at the lone figure slouched in a corner of the stage - a metal platform lifted three feet above the ground by steel poles. 

"Humph, I could have been there on stage with Hakuyoukai myself. A hell of a show _we _would have put on. But noooo, he _had_ to choose some underaged, underdeveloped twit." Pause. "She probably hasn't even stripped in front of a _cameraman _before. But then again, I wouldn't believe _that_, would you."

"Of course not! Come on, you're giving way too much credit to that little slut." Sigh. "But who would have _thought_. And there we were, fucking our brains off just for him, only everything's staged behind the scenes. Hakuyoukai can be _such_ a bitch."

"I don't mind. He gives an ass job like no one else." Chuckle. 

Giggle. "You're probably right..."  
  
The voices faded away, leaving an unmoving Kagome behind.   
  
Suddenly, a rough hand clamped itself onto her shoulder and hoisted her up unceremoniously. Her head jerked backwards as she was lifted to her feet. 

"What's the boss gonna do with this girlie?"

The man shrugged, his black suit rustling slightly as he leaned her against his side and tugged her towards the office. "No friggin' idea, man. He just ordered for her to be brought back to his office. She's hot though..." he grinned down at her open neckline, buttoned haphazardly to the middle.

Hikaki followed his stare and promptly salivated. "Yea...hey man, let me have a go, won't ya." He nudged Yoshi with his elbow anxiously. "Before Hakuyoukai gets here."

Yoshi smirked back at Hitaki. "A'ight, but be quick. Gotta get her back pronto, ya know."

"Yea, yea..." Hitaki muttered in response, his gaze fixated stubbornly upon the girl's delicious curves. As he curved his arm behind her back then hooked it under her armpit, and dragged her towards him, he gave her left breast a quick squeeze with his free hand. His tongue lolled out of his open mouth "Nice tits," he remarked stupidly. It was a rather fascinating discover. Common knowledge was that women who were groped at alot soon lost their firmness, just like an orange at the market. 

His taller partner lifted an eyebrow knowingly.. "She's no bed warmer, this girl. Something more to her than that. Couldn't you tell...?"  
  
Their musings were shortlived when a dark shadow loomed quite unexpectedly before them. 

Hakuyoukai.

Before Hitaki could react, the leader striked, face devoid of expression as he whipped the back of his hand across Hitaki's cheek so hard the henchman's head was thrown to the side. Kagome tumbled from his loosened grip. Loosing her support, she slid to the floor and remained there, head hanging, arms limp. 

"I will do the handling, if you please, Hitaki." Sesshoumaru said mildly as he bent down to take a hold of kagome's lifeless arm. Without a glance at them, he lifted kagome to her feet easily, leading her towards the heavy oak doors of his office as she tripped and stumbled after him. 

Yoshi threw a surprised glance at hitaki, who was staring in disbelief after their leader and massaging his bruised jaw.

It took both of them quite awhile before they regained their wits.

"He...hit me." Hitaki uttered in quiet surprise. Yoshi rubbed his brows worriedly. "I noticed, Hitaki. Shocking huh..."

Hitaki looked back at Yoshi, the worry echoed in his eyes. Hitaki and Yoshi, the left and right-hand men of Hakuyoukai's. Had they not been there, when their young clan leader had raged that bloody war against the Shinzaki Gumi, covering his back for him all the way? Even when that useless lump of turd, Jaken, cowered in his office, settling Hakuyoukai's bills. If anyone was loyal, it was Yoshi and Hitaki. And now, he had struck one of them. For a girl, no less. 

That startling revelation left the two pondering for several hours consequently. 

***  
  


Yoshi and Hitaki weren't the only ones who were startled. 

The scene from just now was running and re-running itself in Sesshoumaru's head as he stood in the dimly lit office, his hands crossed against his chest. 

When was the last time he had struck his followers, physically? Well there was this once, when those two idiots had carried out an assasination against his orders, their loyalty for him drowning out the single bit of sense he had thought they possessed. Their faces were scarcely recognisable for weeks to come, and they had complained about a lack of girls thereafter. Ah, Yoshi and Hitaki. Those two never held a grudge, and he appreciated it.

But aside from that? 

No. And not especially for something as insignificant as this. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he frowned, for losing control, and more importantly, for not knowing why he had done that. 

Sesshoumaru drew his eyes back to the still girl before him, slumped against the black leather couch. Her large blue eyes which sparkled with life when she had first arrived here, were now a pale milky colour, glazed and staring at an unknown point on the floor. Kagome. He had uttered her name when he embraced her, just now. It was an act of intimacy, forged for the sake of their audience. Pure and simple. 

"Button up your shirt." His voice was soft, gentle. Yet it was to this voice that countless Yakuza answered to in fear. 

She remained, unmoving. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. Was this foolish girl attempting to play games with him? 

"So...you were enjoying it, weren't you." He said, a faint glimmer in his eye. He thought he saw her flinch. He pressed further, slinking closer to her crumpled figure. And he thought he saw her stiffen. 

"I know your type." It was a purr that came from the deepest part of his throat. Let the seduction begin. "Your type..." he continued. "Pure, innocent, fragile." He settled himself into the couch, moulding his body so that its hard, masculine angles fit against her soft curves. But he didn't touch her, allowing only the heat of his being to seep through to her. 

"But if I were to spread your legs..." A wondering finger found its way across the top of her thigh, drawing slow circles towards the inside. "Then you would scream like a bitch in heat, am I not wrong?"

He saw her rouse herself. But it wasn't enough. Suddenly, anger flared through his being, as he watched the shallow rising and falling of her chest, her vacant eyes staring blankly ahead of her. And suddenly, all that he wanted to see were her flashing eyes, filled with hope, 

He bent over to her, until long silver strands of hair fell carelessly over her small face. His long, fingers reached out, then curled elegantly around her neck, thumb stroking the pale, green jugular vein that pushed against her white skin. Intense, gold eyes bore into her face, but took in nothing. He had only one thing in mind. 

With a low growl, he licked her lower lip, almost enjoying its softness and fullness. His tongue probed gently against the crack between her lips, then reached in to caress the front of her teeth gently.

It came so swiftly that had he slower reflexes, he would have received a sound slap across his face. But as it were, Sesshoumaru soon found himself staring at the flashing blue eyes he had wanted to see. Except this time, those eyes were flashing with something apart from hope. 

-end chapter 4-


	5. Ouch that must hurt!

**10.30.02**

**DISCLAIMER**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. 

**WARNING**: This fic is rated PG 13 (yes i changed it) for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative/graphical scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own liking. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**Ook. first off, i am well aware about kagome's plight. but i've already got plans for her and sesshoumaru, so please be patient ^___^;;**

* * *

Hakuyoukai - white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough =   
Yakuza - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

Oyabun - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

Shinjuku - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

Kabuchiko - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest. 

* * *

**YAKUZA**  
By: cacat-angel   
  


Every religion has a God. 

Every man has his hero. 

Every kid has a superstar. 

And in Kabukicho, the Yakuza have Hakuyoukai. 

***

  
**Chapter five - **Ouch that must hurt!

  
Was it just yesterday, that she had caught a movie with Hojo? What was the title again? Oh yes, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi, Spirited Away. How could she even forget? The animation was fabulous, the plot engaging. And Hojo, though a tad dull, had been rather pleasant company.

"I know your type, pure, innocent, fragile." 

She flinched inwardly. The words, though muted, distant, were harsh and relentless, tearing through the shell she had created around her. Desperate, she conjured up even more images from her memory, wrapping them around her. That's right. Okaasan would be preparing tempura tonight, one of her favorite dishes. Should she invite Yuki over? Yuki loved them almost as much as she did, too. Actually, Yuki loved to eat anything and everything. She was obsessed, really - 

"But if I were to spread your legs..." 

She could feel her walls falling. The walls she had put up, bouncing off any foreign matter that threatened to enter. She felt something moving on her thigh. It made her scalp tingle madly. 

"Then you would scream like a bitch in heat, am I not wrong?" 

It was wrong! Even as the last of her barriers fell, as the protective cushioning below her gave way. She could feel herself falling. The words were growing louder and louder, until they were a scream in her head. 

Then, _it _pressed against her lips. Warm, yet cold as ice. Gentle but ruthlessly cruel. Slowly, steadily, she felt the numbness leave her. In its place was a burning sensation, which began somewhere deep within her, and was spreading through her whole body. She could feel her heartbeat furiously again within her. It actually felt...good. The walls which had supported her were giving way rapidly, but in its place, she could feel something else that filled the empty gap within her. Courage. 

Then, her sight returned to her. She was in the dark office once again, and Hakuyoukai was before her.

Swiftly, before he could say another word, she lifted her left arm and swung it towards his face, teeth gritted and eyes blazing. He grabbed hold of her wrist easily. And for a moment, he caught her gaze, cold, level gold eyes against hers. But the few seconds of eye contact was all she spared him before she attempted to strike again. 

"You filthy bastard! Let. Go. Of. Me!" She shrieked, beating at him wildly with her other hand, frantically wrenching her wrist out of his iron grip. She was unsuccessful, and this time, both her hands were trapped. "Crazy...pedophile! You're sick! Nuts!" She was just this close to screaming, and for once, she wished possessed a more colourful vocabulary.

***  
  


Sesshoumaru watched on in mild amusement. She looked about as threatening as a little kitten throwing a hissing fit, really. 

"- illegal, do you know that! I could...I could...sue you!" She sputtered indignantly, completely unaware that her hand was being guided lower, and lower. 

"I agreed to work for you, not perform any-!" 

"Mmm..." 

She paused abruptly, stunned by his soft moan of pleasure. Her eyes widened in growing horror, Her gaze traveled from the lean fingers which held her other hand and supported his cheek, across to half closed eyes which stared blatantly at her, full lips parted slightly, then down, down, down to the large hand that held hers over the hardness between his legs. Humph. It took the girl long enough to realize.

"You are aware that you're already well above legal age." He murmured, smiling up at her lazily as he continued guiding her hand in slow, circular motions.

He could have sworn she couldn't get any madder than this. So he was completely caught off guard when she shoved her right knee underneath their hands and viciously into his groin. 

***  
  


"No shit! You have got to be kidding me!" Yoshi inhaled, squinting through the glass panel on the door. 

"Hey hey! My turn to see!" Behind him, Hitaki peered around, forgetting momentarily that Yoshi's head wasn't as transparent as it seemed.

Yoshi pressed Hitaki's brunette head aside, his eyes never leaving the glass panel, "Quit...pushing man! They're...Woah!!"

"Let me look you dumb fuck!" Hitaki cried desperately, just as Yoshi ducked under the glass panel, pulling the other man with him. "What the hell was that - " 

"You remember how you got this?" Yoshi asked cautiously. He pointed at the dark, solid swirls which covered Hitaki's upper arm. 

"My tattoo? Hell, yea. It hurt so much I couldn't touch a damned thing for months! What about it?!" Hitaki demanded, peeved that Yoshi had just deprived him of all the fun.

Yoshi nodded. He was solemn. "That, had to be a hundred times _worse_ than getting your irezumi done, buddy."

***

  
_Please say I'm fired! _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she wouldn't be getting off so easily this time. It didn't come. Finally, she ventured to open an eye. And she gasped. Hakuyoukai was curled up on the floor. And on his stomach, there was a large patch of red. 

"Ha-Hakuyoukai-san!" She was at his side him instantly. She couldn't have...injured him that bad, could she? "I'm sorry Hakuyoukai-san! Please be...be alright..." It was a soft, fearful whisper, but it caused him to jerk his head up at her. His white-silver hair fell across his face, half hiding it from view.

"I suppose you are pleased now," he said softly, his breathing laboured. And for once. She could actually tell that he had trouble keeping his icy mask on. It was that obvious. 

Her head bowed, ashamed. She reached a hand meekly towards his lower region than paused. Her hand hovered uncertainly. 

He laid there on his side, watching her every movement. And it unnerved her. Alot. Suddenly, she was more afraid than she had ever felt. "You...yo-you're bleeding." 

"I noticed." he remarked, his sarcasm never leaving him. With one hand, he struggled to push himself upright. He looked down at his abdomen and tried to pull the soaked material aside. It was sticky, and it clung. "Get this off me." 

Kagome stared at him in shock. Somehow, she felt as if he were doing this on purpose. Torturing her. And enjoying it. Then she chided herself hurriedly. Wasn't she the one who had inflicted this on him? Guilt washing over her once again, she held out tiny trembling hands. She coiled back when they came in contact with the reddened cloth. Taking deep breaths, she tried calming herself down. _Just pretend...its paint, or something. Come on, Kagome, you owe him this. _Unsteadily, she attempted again and succeeded finally. 

It was a nasty, nasty wound. That was all that she took in before she turned her head to the side hurriedly, then regretted it. . She bit her tongue, controlling the urge to gag. It was rude, she knew. He might even feel insulted by her action. And as much as she felt she hated this man immensely, hated him for putting her through all the previous...humiliations, he didn't really deserve all this.

"You need help, Hakuyoukai-san..." She breathed, focusing somewhere on his neck instead. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, not certainly after,,,just now. Her eyes darkened for a second and her breathing quickened. But she refused to think about it, not now, not in front of him. 

Narrowed amber eyes stared at her from under silver strands. She thought they looked rather accusing. But of course they had every reason to be accusing. Her eyes crept to his wound. The only fact that comforted her, was that he didn't seem to be in great agony. 

"Hakuyoukai-san," she repeated, as firm as she dared to be. Moving forward, she made to hold on to his arm. He stopped her with a snort, brushing her hands away,

"There is a first-aid kit in the drawer behind my desk. Get it for me."

She blinked furiously. He wanted her to...to...to do wrap his wound for him?

"Now." 

"H-hai." Scrambling to her feet, she hurried over and opened the first drawer. There was a gun inside. 

He must have heard her, or at least noticed the silence, because he gave a short chortle. She flushed, then pulled open the second drawer rather harshly, finally digging out the first aid kit from under a stack of papers. 

When she hurried back to him, he had already managed to push himself into a seating position. 

"Has the pain subsided," she asked meekly, setting the first aid kit onto the ground. Now how to go about doing this...deep in thought, she chewed on her lips, then looked back into the kit. Sterile gauze, bandages, scissors, tape, bottles of antiseptic, nothing out of the ordinary. What had she expected to see anyway? Well poison maybe, or even acid. She repressed a shudder. 

Then she sneaked a peek at him. 

He was looking at her, as usual. She had almost grew accustomed to his stare. He seemed to be doing it all the time. Why? It puzzled her. Just like the sudden silence. Funny, how she never noticed the quiet till now. It was...peaceful almost. Mechanically, she pressed the cotton wool over his wound, trying her best not to touch the center, where it would hurt the most. And it was funny, how she wasn't squeamish anymore. Things like that just needed getting used to. She sighed again, dabbing the cotton swab at a bottle of disinfectant. Sort of like the plight she was suddenly thrown into? Was that what he was trying to tell her? 

She just had one thing she was curious about. "So er...what happened? I couldn't have caused you to ble-ble-bleed like that, did I?" Of course she didn't expect him to really give her an answer.

He sighed and tilted his head back, grimacing as she brushed over a sore spot. "I killed someone last night, and this was his parting gift. You just happened to trigger it again." 

***

  
Sesshoumaru caught himself just in time. Any more, and he would probably have to kill her. Not that it would bother him much, he just didn't need another body to dispose of. He cursed himself silently for his slip of tongue. He wasn't this careless usually, it was the re-opened wound that was clouding his brain. Damn. Just when he was enjoying himself. 

Nevertheless, it was gratifying, to say the least, to see the stiffening of her shoulders. To see the fear that widened her sweet pink lips into a large circle. 

"You're not inviting me with that tempting mouth of yours are you," he chuckled lowly. How kind of her.

Without a word, her lips set into a grim line and she pressed down on his wound, hard. 

His fingers were around her neck instantly. His face thrust against her pretty little one. "That was unnecessary, I can assure you. Do not take me for a weakling, foolish girl," he murmured next to her ear, even as his mails dug into her tender flesh. He ignored her little gasp of fear, ignored the searing pain that radiated his torso as he sat up. He had probably just succeeded in widening the bloody rip. "Realize what information I have given you. And realize what I am, what I will not hesitate to do. This world is not as simple as your little head imagines it, or wants it to be." 

She didn't cry, or attempt to escape from his grip, even though it was obvious that she was this close to choking. Her tiny hands placed themselves over his, and he could feel them trembling. "PL-please..." She coughed, her eyes filling up with water, her normally pale face turning a dark shade of red. "if you don't want to...get your wound treated, at least let me...finish cle-cleaning it-it up."

For the first time since they met, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger. Real anger. He felt the wound throb dully, even as hot blood pounded through his veins. "Do you have no end to this foolish sense of honour of yours?" He hissed, his voice quiet and trembling with controlled rage. 

Her eyes seemed to widen just this little bit, and her face was taking on a blue tinge. Still, she refused to struggle, but sat there on her heels, the hand around her neck forcing her head to tilt backwards. Her hands seemed to tighten just a little, and yet it seemed more unconscious than a bid to get loose. 

"It'll just-" cough, choke. "Take a while more. Please. I owe you this...much..." With that, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed limply against his hand.

  
-end chapter 5-  


* * *

**-REVIEWS CORNER-**

**[DemonAni]** - Wow if that's the case, here's a big, fat THANK YOU for reviewing my ficcie!!!!!! 

**[Lunakitty]** - HEee~! I love sess/kag fics too!!! (Can you tell by now?) Hmm...i can't tell you THAT much, but, yes she's definitely going to change ^____^

**[bakabaka]** - aha, u noe wat, i couldn't wait any longer for someone to come up with a sensual Sess for a looonnng time, so i decided to do one on my own!! Hmm as for using sex as a tool in the cannon.......would he use it on....Jaken maybe? =___=;;

**[[Dark Star]** - Hey, that's exactly what i'm aiming for! Although, it may not be as easy at that, what with extremely intelligent readers like *ehem* you around ^.^

**[avihenda]** - *sigh* i'm afraid he wont be having 'anuf' so soon...but no worries, i taste something 'sour' coming along ^___^ (Ooopsie...if that's wat you want .)

**[[The Eternal]** - Wow thanks! =^.^= 

**[Tifa-sama]** - sweet, maybe, but silly *rolls eyes* hmm..i think i'll leave all the dissing to good ol' sesshoumaru shall i =_= and before any kagome fans threaten me with death threats as well, i like kagome TOOOOOO!!!!!! and thank god you can picture it! that's one of the best things an author could accomplish = ) 

**[Landlady of the Universe]** - uh...i'm afraid sesshy's a little too virile for his own good already teehhe but well its just me =_= newaz...sorrriie but i dont have a mailing list *pouts* i could email u tho if u want...annnd yuppers, i was hoping those terms would help a lil. glad they did ^___^

**[becky]** - but of course he will = )

**[dark-kitty]** - you SURE you've read this fic that much? i almost passed out on the fifteenth attempt myself *lol* but, thank you for your compliements! muchly appreciated = 

**[bakabaka]** - here ya go!! *for kagome to kick sess's ass or rather...ehem...something else* 

**[p-120]** - ooooh you naughty you! *waggles finger* Lol. I should be changing this back to R before the scenes start getting way too raunchy and i receiving complaints tho =_=

**[[Celyia]** - Yaayyyy *goes giddy with joy* but honestly speaking, I could say the same thing for your stories!! and if it weren't for fics like yours and some other terrific authors out there, i wouldn't have had this much inspiration to sess/kag fics, so this goes out to ALL THE SESS/KAG AUTHORS OUT THERE!!! YAAAYYY!!! and hey YOU keep those chapters coming!! dont you dare stop, EVER *death glare*

**[Tifa-sama]** - well, it works two ways, either i write longer fics and post slower, or i write shorter chapters and post quicker lol. And u noe, i feel REALLY bad about making kagome to be this way, but i have my reasons, and i'll make it up to her a MILLION times more, i swear ^_______^ 

**[Dark Star]** - *pouts* aww his Hitaki and Yoshi aren't THAT bad are they?? nevermind, it might change in the future *smiles mysteriously* 

**[yuki]** - BOYO i swear i'm losing my touch for 'unpredictability'!!! *Huffs in a corner muttering 'they can read my mind inside out...'*

**[John Surber]** - more IY cast members, comin right up!! *repeats mantra from above*

**[Cappie-chan]** - Thank you!! yup, you're right, this is DEFINITELY not an 'aww cute' fic, tho i do try to keep it as light as it can get =__= and, yea, i tend to favour controversial subjects =D

**[Princess Sapphire]** - yup, inuyasha will most probably be appearing!

**[StarLit Syaoran]** - Heeheh *hops around happily* but hmm...criticisms ARE important to me . afterall no one's perfect, not especially me, ne?? NTL, (nevertheless) i'm real glad you found it good ^_____^ 

**[Landlady of the Universe]** - Lol i do too! Tamysan has got lots of seductive sesses in her fics i believe =D Hmm as for kagome, well i dunno..but remember the chapter on manten? she pretty much let herself get captured too? *shrugs* oh well ^.^

**[Yannie]** - hey thanks a whole bunch! *a whole bunch!!* *a whole bunch...* *a whole bunch...........*

**[Lunakitty]** - as pissed as kagome can get ^-^

**[Duke_of_Spades]** - whhaahha i like it...hot hunky dirty and erotic!!! lol lol! Madness =D and naaah dont worry bout your sister!! *pauses with slight confusion*

**[~oLd NaVy~]** - eeep!! *runs and hide and gingerly pushes out brand new fic* oooh come on out of the dark already you!!

**[firefly of hell]** - hmm...i did warn ya!! . there's no 'right' or 'wrong' in a fanfic....is there?? *looks around nervously*

**[Joanna]** - Thanks =P didn't think anyone would look tho lol.

**[Phlie]** - ekekkeke thanks for your Awesome compliement...you do wonders for my ego ^_____^ *starts floating around then the room*

**[Strawberry shortcake] **- Lol am i weird and scary, or is my fic weird and scary? I dont recall talking with you before? =^___^=;; weird, maybe but scary....NAAHH i'm as timid as a mouse lol.

and as always, here's my customary kiss...*MUUAHH!!!* to the rest of you darlings who have so kindly taken time to give reviews! Luv ya all ^_____^


	6. Dawn

**11.4.02**

**DISCLAIMER**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. 

**WARNING**: This fic is rated PG 13 (yes i changed it) for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative/graphical scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own liking. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**Welpz,i took kinda long for this one . been busy with work annnd...birthdays, sorry if i kept anyone waiting! neways, just a lil survey... how many of you would want inuyasha included, or have an iy/k/s love triangle? **

* * *

Hakuyoukai - white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough =   
Yakuza - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

Oyabun - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

Shinjuku - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

Kabuchiko - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest. 

Irezumi - A Japanese style tattoo. It is a beautiful form of art, treated with great reverence, and is considered a 'trademark' for the Yakuza. 

* * *

**YAKUZA**  
By: cacat-angel   
  


***

  
**Chapter six -** Dawn 

The man gasped in pain as the heavy boot dug itself into his abdomen again. "I swear, your efforts are wasted," he rasped, choking on the warm blood that was gurgling within his throat. "I have no freaking idea what they did to him!" 

The figure which stood above him remained unmoving, his back facing the sun, making it impossible to see his assailant's face. All that he took in right now was the silouhette of long dreadlocks which blew crazily in the wind, and a dark, body hugging outfit. Hazily, he cursed and swore that he would find out who this son of a bitch was, and get his revenge. 

If he got out of this alive.

"No idea? Don't you dare fuck with me, Murada." The dark figure snarled, He leaned heavily on the foot that pinned the man to the ground. "Souta had the crap beaten outta him by your men, and you dare say you had nothing to do with it?" He swooped down and grabbed the man by his collar with both hands. His eyes, his only visible features, glinted a cold, steely gold. "Speak! What did you assholes do to him?" 

Murada winced as he felt the thick spikes beneath the boot scrape against his abdomen. The granite walls of the alleyway spun frantically around him. He coughed, and bright red blood spilled out. 

"Oi!" 

The dark figure ignored the call, shaking Murada fiercely. "You're threateningly me now, huh? Whaddya think, I'm afraid of that lousy craphole?" 

He raised a clenched fist to Murada's swollen face, and it took Murada all of his self-control not to look away. Defeated, for sure, but he was Hakuyoukai's man, and he would sooner take his own life than disgrace his clan any further. And yet, memories of the attacks just moments, the wrecking pain plagued him. The sheer viciousness, would have rivaled his clan leader, Hakuyoukai himself, plagued him. Even then, he had a feeling this man had yet to reach his fullest rage. 

"Who are you? One of that punk Souta's cronies I'll bet..." Murada chuckled, despite his torn lips. 

"Oi! Get off him, baka!" This time, Murada's attacker did turn, and before he knew it, the dreadful weight was lifted off his body and he found himself breathing again. He lifted a shaking arm to wipe the blood off his eyes, so he could see clearer. It was that little punk, Souta. He watched the man take a step towards Souta, and further into the bright sunlight. Black dreadlocks, pale skin, lips that curled up in a mocking sneer.

But it was the man's striking gold eyes which caught his attention, eyes that reminded him of...Hakuyoukai?

"Hah! You think I, Souta, would fall prey to that group of old fogeys, eh Inuyasha?" 

***

Wasn't he supposed to be the one injured?

Sesshoumaru felt the heaviness upon his brows as he laid the unconscious girl softly onto the couch. How his men would laugh. Not, of course, that they dared. 

He tensed slightly, laying a large hand over his wound. He had ended up bandaging it himself, afterall. This...chit, was utterly, and absolutely useless. And that was giving too much credit to her. 

Snorting, he stroke a lock of hair from her face absently. Funny, how they had known each other for a night already, and yet he hadn't really looked at her, he thought to himself as a strip of the maroon carpets was gradually lit up by the rising sun, from the tiny window high above the room. Dawn...hn. A night passed quickly enough. 

Actually, it wasn't that he cared to look at her, or bothered to memorize her delicate brows, drawn slightly together, her long, thick lashes that lay across her cheeks, her slight, button nose or her full pink lips. 

It wasn't that he cared to take in her thin, waif-like body, curled together in a ball and quivering from the cold. Or cared to pause and appraise her purity and the almost childlike charm that radiated from her. 

He didn't even care to notice how her breathing was quick and shallow, and how her sweet features were creased together with something like worry. 

No. He didn't care. So why the hell was he doing looking at her anyway? And why the bloody hell, was he actually laying his overcoat around her quivering body? 

It was definitely his cursed wound. 

Pulling off the coat he had somehow arranged around her body, he grabbed her by the wrist roughly in a bid to awaken her, twisting it ever so slightly. 

It worked well enough.

"Itai! that hurt!" She cried out, jolting from her fitful rest. Her eyes were still heavy, and he noted, with grudging amusement, that there was a trace of a pout on her pre - her lips. She was clearly still drowsy with sleep as she propped herself up with one elbow, rubbing her eyes with her fist. "Okaasan?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, and at that very instant, something that he hadn't felt in such a long, long time, tugged at his heart and for a moment, made it skip a beat. Then his expression darkened. 

"Woman, do you not remember your position? You are being held captive of I, Hakuyoukai," he growled roughly, his calm fleeing from him for once.

Kagome rubbed her eyes a second time with her tiny fist and tried to focus the figure in front of her groggily. Thankfully for her, she got his name right this time round. He would have been tempted to strangle her again if she hadn't. "Hakuyoukai-san!" 

"None other." He suppressed a smirk at her sudden alertness, the wheels in her little head spinning at full speed almost immediately. Really, he swore, he could read her like a children's storybook. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep..." she stammered, smoothing down her hair instinctively. Tsk, women will never run out of vanity, will they? Sesshoumaru thought. Suddenly, she seemed to remember something, and froze. Her eyes traveled past his gaze and down to his torso. "It...did you heal it yourself?" 

"Why no, you happened to be of great help, even after you fainted on me." He drawled, dropping himself next to her almost elegantly. He watched her blush from the corner of his half closed eyes. 

***

  
Kagome's mouth opened, making as if to retort back, then was stopped by a slight snore that escaped from his lips. 

She blinked. 

Was Hakuyoukai actually...snoring? If her situation hadn't been so dire, she would have actually giggled. That's right, he was making that crude, snorting nasal noise that usually only unrefined men would - wait a minute. Did she just think of him as being refined? She frowned darkly, as scenes from the night before replayed themselves in her head. She was supposed to hate him to the core, after all that he had put her through. The almost cozy feeling from their conversation a few moments ago was just...too good to be true. 

She pulled back, curling into the furthermost corner of the sofa, any hints of humor dissipating from her almost immediately. Right now, she didn't know what to think, didn't know how to react. What could she do? Stab this man, or maybe shoot him with the gun in his drawer? Her grim eyes steered over in the direction of his desk abruptly, as something within her seemed to take over, a soft, eerie voice which called out to her. _Do it, Kagome. Go on, you've seen this done on television before, on movies, on the news. It happens everyday. _

_No!_

_Yes Kagome. Your time for escape is now. Can't you see it? Right there, over in the second drawer._

_Shut up! Do you know what you're talking about?!_

_Of course I do. I'm talking about self defense. I'm talking about revenge. It's going to be very sweet, don't you think? _

Kagome shuddered, turning her head slowly to look at Sesshoumaru, and her breath caught. 

He was bathed in a warm pool of soft, yellow light. Momentarily, the voice in her head was forgotten as she suddenly realized just how breathtakingly beautiful this man was. Not just handsome, or good looking, but beautiful. Almost like an elven prince, with pale, honey colored skin, and even paler silver hair. Why hadn't she noticed before? Noticed his high, aristocratic nose, the soft curves of his chiseled cheekbones, his well-shaped lips...

Well, of course, silly. The nightclub was dark, to begin with, and most of the time, the office had been shrouded by shadows. 

He had been the hard, cruel and _scary..._

But now, under the gentle, morning sun with his eyes shut, he seemed almost young, innocent... 

Looking at him, she was suddenly plagued by such terrible guilt, she would have cried out. Had she even been contemplating on murdering him? It was terrifying, probably even more terrifying than what she had been put through just the night before. The fact that, it had been something inside of her, that had been trying to convince herself to pick up the gun and fire at him. She wanted to deny the fact, but she couldn't. Was she no better off than those hooligans at the nightclub? Or worse, because she had a hidden intention to kill?

Hakuyoukai chose, at that moment, to open his eyes lazily. 

"Don't even think about it."

Kagome glanced helplessly at him, feeling a pool of wetness gathering fast behind her eyes. "Think about what?" Did he really know?

"You've seen the gun, haven't you."

She almost gasped out loud, then almost immediately, her face fell, stricken with guilt and something she couldn't quite place her finger on. "You knew..."

He pulled at a lock of silken hair from behind his ears and twirled them around his fingers carelessly, one arm stretched on the couch behind Kagome. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, does it?" He looked at her face, and something flashed in his eyes so fast, she almost missed it. Wordlessly, he looked away in the other direction. "Or should I say, we are not as different as you think." 

Kagome's breath caught, partly because of his bitter tone, and partly because of what he was insinuating. Then, just as quickly, righteous anger and indignancy took over. "We are _different._" She said, more spitefully than she had intended. "As night and day. Don't forget what you made me..." her voice trembled at this point. "Made me...do, last night. And I suppose, that wouldn't be the last." 

He bent over and put his head into his hands. Kagome started. Were his shoulders trembling? She hadn't been too harsh, had she? 

And then she realized that he was laughing. Actually laughing. She glared at his wide back warily. 

"Wouldn't be the last...my, my. what an insightful girl you are." He stopped and looked up, a smile on his face which, to Kagome, seemed deadlier than the look a cobra had before it moved for the kill. "In that case, we shall see what I have in stall for you shall we, little miss perfect?" 

Grabbing the back of her head roughly, he pressed his lips against hers, muffling any cries of protests that she uttered. His hand curled against her head and grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and crushed her mouth against his, as he rubbed his lips against hers mercilessly, biting down on the lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. 

When he finally released her, she was in a daze, the look of mortified fear frozen across her face. 

Her lips were still open, swollen and bruised, and she was gasping for breath frantically. With a gentle hand that almost contradicted his previous actions, he wiped the tiny trickle of blood from her bottom lip, then brought it to his mouth and licked it. The corner of his lips curled up in an almost malicious smile. "How was that for starters? Liked it?"

She stared up at him, unable to speak or move, as if she were trapped by his hypnotic snake's gaze. 

"Well," he leaned closer to lick her bleeding lip, then shifted beside her left ear. "There's more to come, darling." 

With that, he stood up and sauntered out of the room. 

***  
  


Inuyasha could only gape as Souta appeared from around the corner. "Fre-freakin hell, Souta! You're alive!"

Souta sighed, absently rubbing the bruises on his face. "Barely..." It hadn't been just a day, had it? Since his sister, Kagome, had foolishly barged into the very heart of evil and saved his worthless life. Grimly, he lit a cigarette with trembling hands. He took a long drag before offering it to his friend. "So what have you been doing these days?"

He received a sounding thwack on his shoulder. "Oww!" 

Turning, he faced the bristling Inuyasha who seemed, at that moment, very strangely like some wild, pissed off wild dog. 

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled into his ears. Souta cringed expectantly. "Do you have any friggin' idea how much trouble I've gotten myself into, just to save your skinny little ass?!" 

Souta rubbed his ringing ear, blowing a puff of smoke out. "Inuyasha, you didn't save me."  


"What?!"

Souta turned and stared at Inuyasha straight into the eye, his face suddenly hardening, changing into an expression so menacing, it almost caught Inuyasha by surprise.

"You didn't save me, my sister did, And I'm gonna get her outta there." 

-end chapter six- 

* * *

**-Reviews Corner-**

[Tea] - yup aren't you glad you checked? *lol* just kiddin =P so O_O?? teeehee i've been really troubled thinking of titles actually =____= n i love reading your reviiiewwwsss!!

[Celyia] - ohohooh please dont quote me *blushes* i sounded quite silly didn't i? lol. neways, glad you liked 'em preludes! they just sorta, pop into my brain every now and then =___=;; hey you noticed Kagome!! Phew, i was beginning to think she's a wuss . but thanks for liking how i've done her!! heehee and i included more about the gun ^.^ but u noe wat i'm gonna say again don't you? *starts working up a fit* UPDATE YOU FICS GOD DA- uh...please?????????????

[baka deshi] - Lol hey, souta's reaction, as you ordered ^____^ ooo its getting difficult keepin them in character, i'm not even sure i'm succeding *sweatdrops* but still, thank you for your encouragement! 

[Landlady of the Universe] - Heeeyyy (u noe i've got quite a handful to type whenever it comes to ur used id lol) my day got better when YOU updated!! *still suffering from excitement earlier on caused by reading your fic*

[Bishonen no Hime] - aha aha *waves hand around* i would, i would!!

[ashlee] - hmm...knowing sesshoumaru...will he?? Lol. You'll have to read and find out =D

[Cappie-chan] - hie! thank you!! *puffs up with pride* and yea the world ain't peaches and cream *frowns and starts thinking of cake*

[Phantom's Echo] - tv shows or novels? Hell noe . well hm, i really enjoy writing aLOT, and i wanna improve on my writing an' all, but novels or tv shows? . naaahhh i'm not up to that standard sobz.

[rEbEcCa] - this is wat happens!! hehe thanks for your review ^.^

[DemonAni] - ah the dreaded word....writers BL**k!!! i would be lying if i said i didn't suffer from those danged things. 

[Dark_Kitty] - thank you for your sweet review! really does help give me encouragement to write better stuff =D 

[Alyson Metallium] - hehhee too bad *nearly*'s the word . if i had my way, she would have bitch slapped him to china!! hahah NOT!! u find it sexy?? great thanx ^______^

[Me..] - lol which reminds me, i haven't explained what an irezumi is haven't i?? -_-;; thank you!

[Lashmi] - OI you noe wat, you, have just written a TERRIFIC SENTANCE!!!! waaahhhh 'he relies on his instincts, has power and shows it...' a shame if it shows up in just a review lol. have u written any fics? *Grinz* oh and THANX!!

[Tifa-sama] - hey no worries, its good enuff dat you've taken time to review heehee!! Yesh poor sesshy baby :~~~~ i feel kinda bad for both him, and kagome! but well, an author's gotta do, wat an author's gotta do! heehee   
oh hey, and thanks a whole bunch for speaking up for me!!! i really appreciate that *hugz*  
Well of COURSE i would love to share ^____^ but den again, he really wasn't mine to begin with lol. so, here ya go! *shoves a rather disgruntled sesshoumaru before Tifa-sama* and be sure to treat him -tenderly- *winks*

[Bast]- did you just call me GOD? *sweatdrops* hehehehh kidding ^___^ thanks again!

[Hoshii] - waaaiiii how's verve goin???? glad you updated so quickly!! *thumps hoshii on the back* good girl!

[Starlit Syaoran] - hey u noe wat, thanks for being with me since almost the beginning, and thanks a whole lot for all your wonderful reviews ^____^ they really kept me going dude!   
Well yup, i am going for the comical-dark style, in a way ^.^

[firefly of hell] - ah...hmm...poor kagome, ne? ^__^'' sorriieeee =P but thanx neway!

[Ludacris] - ooooh i like that, erotic gangsta fic lol. thank you!

[Pyrotechnics] - thank you too ^________^

[Kuhara Tomomi] - WOW long review *grins happily* i love reading those!! okei, thanks for letting me noe! i will add in more details =D

And once again, love all of you!! you've really kept me going, even when i sometimes suffer from terrible mental blocks!! i just think of the whole bunch of encouragement you sweeties have given me and *suddenly hears 'my heart will go ooonnnnn' in background =___=;;* ehem...neway, your reviews are GREAT! *HUGGLES!!* 


	7. Two Plotting Boys

**11.12.02**

**DISCLAIMER**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. 

**WARNING**: This fic is rated PG 13 (yes i changed it) for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative/graphical scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own liking. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**Sorry bout the rather long wait! (?)  
Hmm i've been thinking...wats an AU but something which borrows characters from a story and plops them into another =_=;;? Oh well. Which is why i try my darnedest to keep them in character i s'pose. **

* * *

Hakuyoukai - white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough =   
Yakuza - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

Oyabun - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

Shinjuku - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

Kabuchiko - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest. 

Irezumi - A Japanese style tattoo. It is a beautiful form of art, treated with great reverence, and is considered a 'trademark' for the Yakuza. 

Bakayaro/baka - Stupid. Cuss word. 

* * *

**YAKUZA**  
By: cacat-angel   


Have you ever stood on the sidewalk, and have a massive, hundred ton cargo truck pass by right in front of you, barely missing you by inches? Or stand just a few meters away from sleek, panthers on the prowl, seperated by just wire fences? 

Did you feel a sudden rush of adrenaline and fear, how you suddenly felt so small and insignificant and _powerless_? Suddenly realize how they seemed to exude a presence so strong, you end up feeling breathless and overwhelmed? Did you realize how these bodies, metal and flesh alike, could crush you or rip you apart with such ease, in just a matter of seconds, had they been even the slightest bit out of control? 

Scary isn't it?

Sometimes, just the thought of hundreds of tons of metal and rubber running over your frozen body could do the trick. Sometimes, it could be claws and razor sharp teeth tearing your body to shreds. 

Yet sometimes, just a single man, could do just as much damage. And perhaps even more so, than you could ever imagine. 

***

  
**Chapter seven: **Two Plotting Teens

She hastened with quick steps as she rounded another dimly lit corner. The long, dark corridor, filled with stale smoke from yesterday, seemed almost never-ending. Finally, she arrived before a heavy, black tinted glass door. With renewed vigour, she pushed against the heavy door, and was rewarded by a sudden burst of light that seemed to flood her vision and make her eyes sting.

Truthfully, she never realized it until this very second.

She had taken daylight for granted. 

Like a blind person who had just received the gift of sight, Kagome stepped forward in wonder. Her breath caught. Almost thirstily, she drank in the deep blue sky above her, how everything seemed to glow warmly in afternoon sun, how the colours around her - the green leaves which fluttered merrily above the trees, the quick flash of blue as a car sped past - seemed so amplified and intense and _real_. She relished in the tingling sensation of sunlight in her eyes, the gentle caresses of wind against her skin. 

She felt re-energized, ready to take on anything. And she certainly hoped Souta did as well. 

Then she paused, as a large hand rested itself almost lightly on her shoulder, reminding her of that which she had left at the back of her head momentarily. And suddenly, she felt extraordinarily tired and weary. How could she have even forgotten? 

Hakuyoukai. Ice. 

Slowly, she turned to face him. The man she had promised her life to, for three months. Her boss, master, whatever he might call himself. But the hand tightened its hold on her, bidding her to stay in place. So she did, almost gratefully. She found that she couldn't really bear to face this man anymore.

"It's been a long night," he said softly, echoing her thoughts. His hand slid across her shoulder and brushed against the gentle curve of her neck, sending a slight thrill down her back. She was tempted to push it away, yet strangely, she didn't want to. It just seemed...comforting, somehow. Gentle, strong. Like how he had held her last night...

"Please, Hakuyoukai-san," she said firmly as she ducked and removed her shoulder from under his palm. She turned to face him. "I do not...do not feel that we're on such close terms." She had believed in this man once, believed him enough to think that she would be getting away unscathed. And it was probably the biggest mistake in her life. 

Angelic? The more she looked at him, the more she found that to be untrue. 

His eyes were large, but they were long, tilted upwards the end like a cat, and more often than not, they stared out from under a sinister, half-lidded gaze. They were a clear gold too, but somewhere within all that clearness, was an unspeakable darkness. His lips were full and pink, but even though he looked like he were smiling, his lips seemed to curve at the corners into an unpredictably devilish smile which unsettled her out a whole lot. 

In short, there was more to his 'angelic' looks than met the eye.

"If we aren't that close, I don't think it would be proper for you to stare at me so." 

His smooth, husky whisper made her snap her roving eyes back to his. Her eyes widened, more out of embarrassment than anything else. She fought back the blush that she knew was threatening to colour her face a blazing red, like it always did. If there was one thing she disliked about her physical attributes, it was the damned blood vessels under her skin, which seemed to be working overtime, twenty-four hours a day. After that incident from yesterday, after how he had guessed her despicable intentions with ease, she was suddenly aware of his acute sense of perception. 

So she did the next best thing she could think of.

"Eh...well. You know, you're really very good looking."

If there was a camera, the photograph it captured would have been worth millions. 

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped. 

He, who had managed to remain stone faced even when a searing hot tong dug deep into his flesh to extract a bullet. Who didn't allow himself to twitch a single muscle when his men reported an entire sub-clan of his had been wiped out by an enemy. 

And yet, he had just been surprised by an insignificant little girl, and had shown it. He recovered, but not in time. The girl let out a snort of laughter before promptly turning a deep shade of maroon. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." 

"You're lying." He stated flatly. Acting meek won't do you a single piece of good this time.

Kagome sputtered. Lying was one thing, being found out was another. "I am n-not lying!"

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" He shot a look at her from the corner of his eyes, even as he half dragged her by her shoulders towards the road. 

"Eh...no I wouldn't dare..." She muttered. She could have sworn he looked almost annoyed, despite the lack of expression on his face. "Hey wait!" She stopped abruptly, almost doubling over as he took a few steps forward. He paused for her to regain her balance. 

"What is it now?"

"The traffic light's still red..." Sheepishly, she released her grip on his forearm then wiped her hands nervously onto her pajama pants. "And I'm not lying this time," she pointed out after a moment's hesitation. 

***  
  


How many times a day he would regret not strangling this girl, he had no idea. And he was seriously starting to suspect if including her in his plans would be as feasible as he had thought. He glared at the top her her head, which bobbed about in front of his chest, probably looking left and right, and then left again for passing by cars. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

It took him a good three seconds of standing there at the sidewalk with her like some damned school kid, before he decided that he had enough of her oddities. 

"I can very well cross the road whenever I bloody hell fancy," he snapped, clamping his hand over her upper arm tightly, a silent signal of his growing impatience. He saw her wince as she looked up at him and he smirked. A lone man walked past them hurriedly, shying his eyes away from Sesshoumaru. "Don't think that - "  


"Well, the man's turned green!" The girl chirped, seemingly unaware that she had just interrupted him. "Let's cross now, shall we?" 

Sesshoumaru frowned, half with annoyance that he had just allowed himself to be manipulated, and half with wonder at her. He had encountered many girls in her situation before, and most had either kicked and screamed and demanded to be let go, or wept silently with terror. But this Kagome was different. She had spaced out, then lost her temper - the throb in his abdomen served as a less than gentle reminder - but after all that, she seemed to spring back to her original form, unfazed, almost like nothing had happened at all, as if her spirit had still remained untouched. 

Like some goddamned energizer bunny. He glowered silently at her shimmering black mane, blowing softly in the wind. It was all he allowed himself to take in, without having to turn his head to face her.

"Keep moving," he said, trying to retain his normally smooth voice. And even then, it sounded grating to his ears, forced. He wondered if she realised it, but she probably didn't. She was too blunt to notice

***  


"So you're telling me that Hakuyoukai kidnapped your sister," Inuyasha said slowly, finding what Souta had just told him a little too quick to absorb.

"No!" Souta scratched his fluffy brown hair in exasperation. "I'm saying that I sold her. I. Sold. Her."

Big mistake. In an instant, Inuyasha had pinned him against the damp, moist wall, and he felt the rough granite scrape against his back. He felt sorely tempted to call out down boy at that moment.

"Fucking hell, asshole. You did WHAT?!" 

Souta groaned as Inuyasha pressed against a bruised spot on his rib. He was glad that they were in a deserted alleyway. At this time of the day, it was almost impossible that a potential fight like this one went by unobserved had they been in the congested streets of Tokyo. 

"That was just to catch your attention," he stated wryly. "I know you've had the hots for my sister a long time already, but hitting me ain't gonna help, punk."

Actually, for about four years already, ever since Kagome had nursed the dumbass's scraped knee. Oh, the look of utter bliss on Inuyasha on Inuyasha's face was unforgettable. He had been teased about it ever since, to the extent that he had avoided Kagome every time she even smiled at him. 

Inuyasha flung him down to the ground, his chest heaving. Impatiently, he brushed his black dreads aside and squatted down to face Souta. "What the fuck happened then?"

"I've been explaining it to you for over an hour already!" 

***  
  


They arrived at a grey, multistory car park, hidden conspicuously behind some tall buildings across the street. It was wide and spacious, as if it were built exclusively for the luxurious cars it contained. Jaguars, Porsches, Ferraris, you name it, they had it. Kagome wondered, awestruck, if she would ever see this much of the cars again in her entire lifetime, as she was seeing now. 

The hand on her arm, which, she noticed with relief, had loosened considerably during their little trip, guided her rather roughly around a pillar and into an elevator door. 

And it was only when the elevator door slid shut silently, did she realize just how _tall_ Hakuyoukai was, at least a head moreso than her. She did remember him being this close to her, maybe even closer, the night before. But at that time, her mind had been clouded with fear, anger, hatred, before turning blank. And she certainly wasn't in the right state of mind for any form of observation. 

But now, standing beside him in the small enclosed space, he seemed to tower above her. From her point of view, it almost seemed as though the top of his head were touching the top of the elevator. 

Suddenly, she knew what it was like to feel claustrophobic.

Kagome froze as he leaned casually across her and tapped a button on the wall, his long, silky strands of hair falling softly forward, around his white cotton shirt. Her nose caught a waft of his scent..._his_ scent. Masculine, clean, musky...and his shoulders were broad too! She rubbed at her nose unconsciously, sorely tempted to hold her breath. His perfume, whatever he was using, was having a rather strange, dizzying effect on her at that moment.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was acutely aware of her appraising looks. In fact, she was looking entranced and particularly...tempting, with her sweet lips parted slightly and her eyes shimmering brightly. Without a warning, his arm sneaked around her waist and she was trapped against his chest with a small yelp. 

As predicted, her small face flushed a bright crimson. 

"We're in a lift!" She squealed, bracing her hands against his chest, her legs just this close to giving way beneath her. 

"Would you rather we find a more secluded area then?" He breathed, lowering his head so that he could meet her frightened gaze. Damn, he was enjoying this. Her chest pressed against his, its softness reminding him suddenly of the contact that they had last night. Unconsciously, he felt a certain part of him reacting rather quickly. 

"Yes...no! I mean, no, you let go of me this instant, Hakuyoukai-san!" Her voice grew urgent as she became increasingly aware of his intention. It was, afterall, pressing rather suggestively against her stomach. "We, are off - " she pushed firmly against his chest with her tiny palms," - office hours now!" 

Her protest seemed effective for once. Almost immediately, she found herself being pushed aside. She stumbled towards the polished mirror wall, fighting to gain her control and her breath. That had been close, too close.

***

"Yes, yes. That was how it happened! No prizes for being Einstein this time round," Souta remarked darkly, thumping Inuyasha on the back. He let out a slow whistle as he stared at the piece of paper Inuyasha held in his pale, trembling hands. "No thanks to you. If you hadn't landed us in that chickenshit bet, I wouldn't have ended up with a - "

"I'm gonna murder Hakuyoukai, and then murder you," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he re-read Kagome's neat handwriting for the nth time.

Souta took a long whiff out of his cigarette. "Then you would have to murder yourself as well. You landed me into all this shit to begin with."

"Baka!" A hard fist landed on Souta's bent head, successfully adding to his collecting of bumps. "Who was the smartass who suggested making quick money, the easy way out? And who just had to look for the wrong place to gamble at? And who - "

"Alright, I get your point!" Souta paused and flicked the cigarette onto the floor, watching the bright spark at the end die out slowly. 

"Get the others tonight."

"What?"

"I said, get the others tonight." Inuyasha clenched his hands together, his gold eyes narrowing to two dangerous slits. "Hakuyoukai ain't gettin' away after messin' with my woman."

"But...you haven't even been introduced to my sis properly before..."

Thump! "Bakayaro!" 

-end chapter seven-

* * *

**Welpz, dats it for now. Um. Is this chapter a moving a little quickly ^.^; ? Liked it? hope u guys did ^_^ sorry, i wont be able to answer the reviews this time round. no timeeeee....oh. i tried not to make this chap as dark. i figured u ppl might wanna take a break after all the 'angst' hehe. just kiddin ^__^;;

oh, and anyone who doesn't want to be on my 'mailing' list, let me noe k? so i shan't bother u each time i update -_-' sorriez hehe =P**


	8. Deals and Makeovers

**11.22.02**

**DISCLAIMER**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. 

**WARNING**: This fic is rated PG 13 (yes i changed it) for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative/graphical scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own liking. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**I'm writing dis as my dad clears the fish tank besides me. Gawd, wat a conducive environment yea =_=; 

neways!!! dis chappie's written especially for avihenda. Dood! thanks a whole bunch for your motivation and your wonderful story ideas!!! *big hugz*!!**

* * *

Hakuyoukai - white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough =   
Yakuza - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

Oyabun - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

Shinjuku - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

Kabuchiko - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest. 

Irezumi - A Japanese style tattoo. It is a beautiful form of art, treated with great reverence, and is considered a 'trademark' for the Yakuza. 

Bakayaro/baka - Stupid. Cuss word. 

* * *

  


**YAKUZA**  


***

  
**Chapter eight: **Deals and Make-overs  
  
  


Mrs Higurashi coughed slightly as roused from her sleep. She reached for the small clock by her bedside. "Oh no...Is it really one already?"

She pushed the bed covers aside weakly and slid her legs from the bed. "Kagome..." Mrs Higurashi's called out, her voice coarse and strained. She had had a hard time falling asleep the night before. _Souta..._Shaking her head, she struggled to push her worries aside. "Kagome, have you had lunch yet?" She called again, even as she got to her feet in a hurry. "Okaasan overslept darling -- "

The sudden bout of dizzyness caught her by surprise. 

"Kami..." Gasping, Mrs Higurashi supported her head with one hand as sat back onto the bed. The room was spinning. Or was it her head? She bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was those sleepless night, for sure. They were starting to take a toil on her mind. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really just several minutes, Mrs Higurashi managed to stand. Unsteadily, she made her way across the warm carpet on her floor, to the pale, yellow wooden door. 

She remembered how Souta and Kagome had squealed with delight, when she had decided to buy a creamy white carpet for their rooms each. That was probably...ten years ago? Then, Souta was still an innocent seven year old child, and Kagome, a bashful young lady who had just turned eleven. 

She sighed as her pale hand turned the door knob. How time flies. And how people change...Well at least Kagome was still the same sweet girl, caring and thoughtful. But Souta...

_If only Kagome had even a fifth of his fiery temper. _

She chuckled grimly. Souta had a temper alright, but it never showed until he reached junior high. And it had shocked the whole family, to say the least. When she had received news that her younger son had set fire to his school compound, she had thought it to be a prank. Souta would never have hurt even an ant. 

But sadly, she could not deny it for long. 

Without even knowing why, she watched as her kind-hearted son turned into a wild, rebellious stranger. 

She was thankful, though. For the loving support and strength Kagome had given her, even till now. She knew that the younger girl sensed it. Sensed her troubled heart, and her confused mind. Kagome never mentioned any of it though. Steering away from the topic was the way the younger girl dealt with it, her own quiet way of comforting her mother. 

And Mrs Higurashi appreciated that. 

None of the fake concern, or the sarcastic sympathy. None of those, 'oh, it is such a shame, the way your child turned out. A gangster, really.' Or, 'well, Mrs Higurashi, we can hardly blame you, for the way things have turned out. One would hardly expect a boy without a father, to grow into a fine gentleman, after all.'...

"Get a hold on yourself, Asako! You will _not _let those thoughts enter your mind." Firmly, she pressed the yukata around her body and stepped out into the cold corridor. 

***  
  


Kagome stared mutely at the digital clock in front of her. Worried blue eyes seemed glued to the digits, unaware of the many high-tech gadgets that had been skillfully encased into the dashboard of the Porsche. It blinked a luminous green, unrelentlessly slow, a contrast against the darkened interior. 

10:15 AM. 

10:24 AM. 

10:29 AM.

Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes passed like hours. 

Yet, with each blink, Kagome's white fingers digged themselves deeper into the black leather seat. Her gaze on the clock intensified and the thin furrows between her brows deepened.

Finally, Kagome could contain herself no longer.

"Whe-when _are _you letting me home, Hakuyoukai-san?" She cursed her stuttering. Why did she feel like it just made her appear much less intimidating than she had wnated? "The contract never mentioned that I would be kept 24 hours a day, did it? I-I'm sure it didn't..." Frowning slightly, she shot a quick glance at Hakuyoukai. 

And faltered.

Ok, so even if she wasn't stuttering, Hakuyoukai would probably remain unruffled. In fact, she was starting to doubt who was doing the intimidation. "Ah...didn't...ah...say anything about..." 

"Come to the point." 

***  
  


Finally, Hakuyoukai removed his piercing amber gaze from her and focused on the road before him. The traffic was slow. They were, afterall, in the business district of Tokyo, where congestions were abound. Around him, drivers blasted their wretched horns. And the hell it helped. 

But he could wait. He had all the time in the world to wait. The day never really started for him, until it was night. He drummed his fingers softly on the dashboard. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, he noted with satisfaction. At least she held this much fear for him. But this much, was just enough. Anymore fear, conviction, or even suspect, and his plans would cease to work. 

His plans...the plans he had, for this foolish woman-child. 

And he wasn't about to ruin them, just because he felt the faintest of urges to subdue her.

Consciously, he softened his tone, until it was like a honeyed caress. "You are worrying. Of what? Tell me." His gaze softened too, and he knew she felt it. Her tiny face spelt confusion all at once. He chuckled. Hn. Gullible fool. This was going to be all too easy. 

"I...its just, my mother..." 

She seemed to avert his eyes. _Bashful. And where was all the fire that you had displayed earlier on? _

"She's all alone at home now and..." the tone of her voice lowered, and she spoke cautiously. "Souta's gone...but well at least you let him off right? But still, I'm..." Suddenly, she lifted her face to meet his. Her expression suddenly lightened. Hopeful, almost. He flinched inside, but refused to let it show. He would have to let her keep her hopes up, for now. 

"I'm worried, about my mother." Her small hand suddenly reached for his, which still laid on the steering wheel. He felt her lay her hand upon his. Her touch was cool, soft, gentle even. His grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly, but his mask remained unchanged. Except for the faintest twitching in his jaw. 

He tossed a look at her from the corner of his eyes. Her dark head was bent. Afraid of meeting his gaze? _She's going to beg me now, to let her home...like the little bitch she is..._

Suddenly, her face lifted, and she looked on at him, her gaze firm and steady, her expression grim. But it was the bright shine in her eyes, the determination, and something else...tears?

"And I thought, maybe you take me back, to meet her?"

He felt his control was wearing thin, his patience snapping.

"Don't misunderstand, Hakuyoukai-san. I'm definitely not trying to escape. I just want her to see that I'm with you and everything's fine..." 

Fine? How naive can you get, girl. 

She was blabbering on still. "Things like that only happens in...in movies, right? I mean...I have an idea what line you're in..." Think, Yakuza. "But you're not as cruel as you make yourself to be, right?" 

Those god-damned trusting blue eyes of her. Manipulating. She was manipulating him, pulling at his heart strings. Trying to gain his sympathy. That little bitch..._Playing mind-games with me, are you?_

"It's a cruel world out there and people like me," he half turned towards her and let his gaze fall, his long thick lashes half covering his amber eyes. "We fight, hard, to survive." Well that wasn't far from the truth. He looked up at her and let some of the force return to into his gaze. "You wouldn't understand, little girl." 

She inhaled softly. 

"Then...Souta...does he do that too?" 

Twin pools of blue widened like they always did when she was affected. He knew that now. Suddenly, he found it almost difficult to focus on his real intention. Her large eyes seemed to be drawing him in, and weren't about to let him go that easily.

"Souta is a fool." He finally replied. "Excel in whatever you choose to pursue, or give it up."

The traffic lights suspended high in the air turned green and broke his concentration, Tearing his eyes from hers, Sesshoumaru revved up the engine once again and removed her clasped hand gently. He shifted the gear and stepped on the accelerator. About time too. Wouldn't want big, bad Yakuza clan leader here to start a gun fight now, or commit bloody murder in broad daylight. 

The girl turned to face the front once again, and he released the breath that he realised he had been holding. She was considering his words. Just as well for her. 

"Well," she gave him a rueful smile at last. "I take it that you are coming with me to see my mother, right, Hakuyoukai-san."

***

  
"Hai, Yamamoto-san. You can expect the goods to be arriving by midnight today." Jaken squeaked, holding the mobile phone a distance from his shrivelled green ears. Yamamoto had a voice like thunder, especially when he was agitated. But then again, how else would the leader of such a humongous syndicate expect to command full attention? 

"Very well, Jaken." The deep, bass voice over the phone paused. "And tell Hakuyoukai, I place a hundred percent trust in him, and I do not expect him to fail me either. The dirty bastards from the FBI, they're bent on cracking down on us. Spies, everywhere!" The voice boomed angrily.

Jaken tugged at his collar, the sweat on his palm fast creating a damp patch above his accounts. "Rest assured, Yamamoto-san...our reputation is at stake here."

***

  


"Just why, exactly, are we here?" Kagome asked in a small voice, refusing to step even an inch further away from Hakuyoukai. Somehow, along the way, he seemed to have changed subtly. The sinister feeling was there, but there was something...gentle about him as well. Not to mention he had promised for her to meet her mother, soon after. 

And she was starting to have a rather firm belief, that he was definitely not as bad as he made himself out to be.

So now, between Hakuyoukai and the gigantic, high-ceiling Gucci shop, she definitely chose the former. 

"You did promise to follow me, didn't you?" He reached for her arm from behind him and half dragged, half coaxed her out. "Wouldn't want your mom to suspect you of sneaking out in the middle of the night." He bent gave a final whisper in her ear - one which sent another thrill down her back - and shoved her right into the middle of the pristinely white, crystalline hall, as well as a rather ample bossom. 

"Uh..." Wow. Kagome had watched women like this on television hundreds of times, each time wishing even more than the other, that she had just a _tiny_ portion of their beauty. But she had never expected one to be standing right, before her. 

Though she wasn't too tall, maybe just an inch or two more than Kagome, she was the epitome of feminine beauty. Her porcelain skin seemed to shine with a radiance of her own, the immaculately applied lip gloss gleamed a red sheen. Proudly she stood, her back rod straight and her posture perfect. And she was shapely. Covered with a grey sheath dress, the woman's body seemed infinitely curvaceous, and yet managing not to look sluttishly so. 

"Are you a model?" It blurted out from her mouth even before she could catch herself. Pressing a hand over her mouth, she turned furtively to look at Hakuyoukai. His face was expressionless as usual, giving nothing away. She had almost wished they were back in his Porsche again. At least then, he seemed more approachable. 

Well, she was definitely on her own now. 

She turned back again to face the woman, venturing to look her fully in the face. And suddenly, she was struck by the familiarity of the woman's features. Almond shaped face with a sharp chin, wide blue eyes...just where had she seen it before? 

"Kikyo." Was that the woman's name? "Get her a new outfit. And loose the rag she has on. It would not do for me to be seen with her like that."

Kagome spun around sharply on Hakuyoukai's words. "Hey! It's not a rag! And you don't look that good yourself in your blood stained - " 

"Follow me." The voice was icy and cold, and it seemed to sap Kagome's will abruptly. Defeated, without even a battle. Meekly, Kagome trailed after Kikyo, but not before shooting Hakuyoukai a hard stare.

"I'll do my best, but Hakuyoukai..." The woman paused in her tracks, and Kagome had to almost skid to a stop, to prevent from bumping into her. "But Gucci on a piece of trash, would be nothing but wasted cloth." 

Kagome could only gape.

-end chapter 8-

* * *

  
  
**Oh humm...*scratches head* if u peeps could, checkout my new ficce, Distant Thunders. And i'm hoping someone'd at least be inspired to write a Hiten/kagome fic too ^______^ uh...pretty please???**  
  


* * *

**-REVIEWS CORNER-**

**[Cin of an Angel] **- Ooo thank you! I love insightful reviews like yours. *giggles delightedly* And thank god for you dark sense of humour lol. 

**[may]** - heart attack?? gaaa mayhaps i'd better tone down abit *winks* 

**[Luna]** - enthusiastic? All the better for me ^_____^

**[avihenda]** - well here ya go hon! and thanks SO much for your ideas. Luv ya ^.^

**[ForestKarma]** - aaahh thank you for liking sess heeeheee but of course, he IS sesshoumaru =D ohhahahah U cracked me up!! i never did think of it that way, but now dat you've mentioned it. LOL ^__^

**[Paper-Thin] **- yaaaa *wipes sweat from forehead* love your review!! =D

**[Landlady of the Universe]** - Aekekkeke nop, dat was definitely Inuyash!! but seriously, dat idea is making me laugh so hard lol. oooo i think u'd better not put too much faith in me. knowing me, sesshoumaru might very well be the next ditz in the story lol. KIIddiiinng!! neways, YOU update Promises soon too!!!!!!

**[Hoshii]** - yo!! thank you ^_____^ am i glad i made dat move den. 

**[Aoko]** - Hmm i included dat in this chap. Kag is 21 dis yr, and souta is hum...17? cant remember . neways, thanx a whole bunch for your review : - )

**[Princess Sapphire]** - SESS AND KAAGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey but i'm seriously gld ur reading it despite the pairing =D

**[Voldersnort]** - u betcha = )

**[phoebemoon]** - more seduction? o_____o oooOoOo don't tempt me...*grabs fingers which r inching towards keyboard*

**[rebecca]** - aahhh she's having her hols now. lucky girl huh. and eh..read to find out!

**[Celyia]** - *stares at celyia and blinks* oh. thank you... *suddenly breaks into loud sobs and wails* but u haven't updated your fics yeeeettt!!!!

**[Tea]** - thankies babe ^______^ !!!

**[Me..]** - Woo loved your nice long review! *HINT!* ahahh wat can i say, just read to find out more =P and humm...i really cant tell u where the rating's gonna go but....KEEP UP THE HORNY MIND!!!! *ehem* =___=;

**[baka deshi]** - hey, glad ya noticed!!! phew, i was hoping kagome would turn out right . she really is a strong chick huh?? ditzy at times, but...strong. which is y she's one of the very FEW female anime characters i respect alot. oooh and i reli cant wait to develop their r/s frm annoyed gangster and freaked out girl to....!! hehe = )

as usual, BIG THANK YOU to those of you who've give me such wonderful reviews and critiques!! 


	9. Female dog

**12.1.02  
  
DISCLAIMER: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. **  
**

**WARNING:** This fic is rated PG13 for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own likings. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

**gaaaahhhhh extremely short chapter . sorry, i was SO totally stuck with this one, i had to get the whole chapter off my chest before i'm able to recuperate. its not much, but PLEASE bear with me for the time being. l**

* * *

  
**Hakuyoukai - **white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough = 

**Yakuza** - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

**Oyabun** - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

**Shinjuku** - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

**Kabukicho** - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest.

* * *

**-YAKUZA-  
**By: cacat-angel

**YAKUZA**  


***

  
**Chapter nine: **Female dog

Hakuyoukai eyed the girl who stood before him without a word. Awkwardly, she tugged down the hemline of her tiny skirt, while attempting without much subtlety to cover her chest with another arm. 

"Will you quit staring and tell me how I look? There isn't a mirror in sight here..." she muttered under her breath at last. Without a word, Hakuyoukai took hold of her elbow and guided her away from the changing rooms, and towards the large, white hallway. 

"Don't regret it," was his light reply. 

The moment she stepped out, Kagome was desperately wishing the stilettoes she balanced precariously on, were detachable. She had a feeling Hakuyoukai, and Kikyo for that matter, were in serious need of being poked to death by the dangerous looking spike. Right then, she didn't need even a mirror anymore - the barely concealed looks of disgust and contempt tossed to her were clear enough. 

The omninous sensation within her grew bigger. And she realised a little too late, that she was being made a fool of. 

Standing in the middle of the screaming silence, the overwhelming sense of shame from the night before returned in full force. Suddenly, she felt as if the act she had performed, the act that had required her to stand naked before an audience of leering men, was being repeated again. Except this time, it seemed worse. 

"Ugh...what, is this vulgar creature doing in here?" It was hardly a whisper, not even meant to be concealed. 

"Yes, quite shameless, really...is she with that tall...man, over there?" 

"I should say so. And I wouldn't be surprised if she was one of those women who - "

"Oh, hush, the two of you. Such disgraceful words should most definitely be reserved for private discussions, and not uttered in public." A third voice interrupted, and the three burst into polite titters, gloved hands covering their lips.

So how exactly was one supposed to react in a situation like this? Slap those women silly? Burst out crying and run off? Kagome really didn't know, didn't even want to know. 

***

Sesshoumaru lifted the corner of his lips, but his eyes remained cold as metal. He stood and waited. How she would react? Was she was a survivor, or a subsistor? Strangely, he found himself wanting to find out.

For almost a minue, she stood there, the black amongst the pristine whiteness, an impurity amongst the flawlessness. 

He couldn't recognise her when she had emerged from the changing room - with loud, bawdy makeup scrawled carelessly on her face, and the tiny black leather dress which revealed more than was enough, she could almost have passed off as one of the pole dancers working for him. 

His fine eyebrows creased slightly when he saw the little smile on Kikyo's face. She stood a distance apart from Kagome, adjusting a suit on a mannequin. She cocked her head and chatted lazily with an assistant at the immaculately decorated counter. The smile had vanished and her expression was icy once again, but he knew she was eyeing the girl. 

So this was her doing...huh. Why wasn't he surprised. 

"Hakuyoukai-san..." She was calling him. Turning, he saw her take an unsteady step towards him, then another. Whether it was because of the stilettoes, or because of her shame, he couldn't really tell. 

"Hakuyoukai-san," she continued, stopping a few feet before him. 

She had let her hands fall by her side, not even attempting to cover up the indecency anymore. The dress dipped low, and was especially tight at the sides, acting as a corset. He quirked an amused brow. She actually had a half decent figure. 

"I don't think..." She paused and looked to the ground. "I don't think my mother would like to see me looking like this." 

"Really." He shifted his weight onto one foot, crossing his arms around the grey shirt he had changed into. Was that all that she was thinking about? Then why was she looking so upset, and vulnerable? "Why is there a need to cry, if that's the case."

Kagome froze in her steps, then rubbed fiercely at her eyes with her knuckles, further smudging the garish colours on her face till it looked like an artist's water colour palette. "Cry? Says who?"

Impulsively, she bent over - revealing a generous amount of cleavage - and shoved the offending sandals of her feet. She stalked across the room over to a stunned Kikyo and promptly slapped the sandals onto the metal table of the counter with a loud thunk, noting with guilty pleasure, the momentary shock on Kikyo's impassive face. "You, can have these back, thank you very much." 

Ahh, the bliss...suddenly, her poor feet felt free again. And with that, came a tingly sort of liberation. As if she weren't bound by...something, anymore. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hakuyoukai hissed, grabbing onto her elbow as he appeared by her side. 

"Disgracing herself and you, that's what." Kikyo gave a hard stare at Kagome, her pale blue eyes flashing. "And in _my_ shop. Hakuyoukai, you had better take this little snot of yours, and ouch - fucki - my finger!"  


"Oops, sorry," Kagome stuck her tongue out and hurried off with a brown dress she snitched from the rack, but not before the two caught the grin on her face. 

"That snot did it on purpose!" Kikyo seethed. Absently, she rubbed the bruised finger that the little bitch had bruised using the stiletto heel of a sandal. 

Seesshoumaru took hold of her hand, just as she was about to move off in search of Kagome. He massaged the pale, white digit, which was slowly turning a faint blue-ish tinge. "Did she?" he mused softly. His eyes followed the slight silhouette of the girl until it disappeared into the corridor. 

"There's a reason why you're keeping her around," Kikyo stated flatly. She could think of nothing else. Hakuyoukai said nothing, merely pressed his lips softly against her fingers. Kikyo felt his lips curve against her skin. What the hell was he smiling for? 

"Charge the items under my account." he said lightly, and before Kikyo could ask more, he had disappeared.

  
-end chapter 9-

* * *

**thank you all who's supported me! but this being a very disappointing chapter, i feel a little too ashamed to reply your reviews *sobz sobz***


	10. An agreement

**12.12.02**

**DISCLAIMER**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. 

**WARNING**: This fic is rated PG 13 (yes i changed it) for obvious reasons: sexual reference and provocative/graphical scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or watever...PLEASE STOP HERE. Of course i'm still testing the waters at this stage, tell me what you think about so far, ne?? I want to portray Sesshoumaru as a highly sensual character, often using sexuality as a tool to get what he wants. Some of you might not be used to that in Sesshoumaru, (I'm thoroughly enjoying this 'horny bastard' however =D) so you have been warned ^_________^ On the same note, if you feel that you will not enjoy reading Sesshoumaru who's like this, PLEASE STOP HERE AS WELL. As much as i enjoy reading constructive criticisms, I do not like it much when people tell me to change a very major part of my story to suit their own liking. This is my story afterall, so please respect that = ) 

* * *

Hakuyoukai - white demon aka Sesshoumaru. This is his Yakuza nickname, in case i haven't made it clear enough =   
Yakuza - literally, ya=8 ku=9 za=3. The Japanese mafia. 

Oyabun - 'Father' of a Yakuza clan. The highest in command second to none. 

Shinjuku - a large city in Japan which is famous for its shopping and business district.

Kabuchiko - located on the north eastern part of Shinjuku, the 'red-light district' of the area where the crime rate is one of the highest. 

Irezumi - A Japanese style tattoo. It is a beautiful form of art, treated with great reverence, and is considered a 'trademark' for the Yakuza. 

Kuso - Cuss word. 

Kami - the gods/spirits that the Japanese pray to.

Kamioni Gumi - God ghost clan.

Tatami mat - In the Japanese home, tatami mats are used as a surface for sitting, sleeping and walking.

* * *

**YAKUZA**  
By: cacat-angel  
  


He, the Oyabun, is the Father. The God. 

This is an age-old rule, a tradition, the very pillar which the Yakuza and, arguably, even the Japanese Society was built upon. And so it is, that many covet this prized position, a role that countless people would willingly lay their heads for. 

To be Oyabun of a mighty Clan, would mean a seat surpassed only by top government posts. 

Yamamoto is one such powerhouse, clan leader of the mighty Kamioni Gumi.

And another in recent years, they say, is a new emerging generation of young Yakuza. Blond, green even blue headed youth, unorthodox in their new-age ways, ferocious, dauntless fighters who do not fear even death itself. Above all else, they are fiercely loyal to their Oyabun - Hakuyoukai, a mysterious man who exploded into the Yakuza scene barely five years ago, forging a near invincible Clan of his own in Kabukicho.

***  


**Chapter ten: **An agreement

"Hakuyoukai you little bastard, I'm gonna beat the living crap outta you!" Inuyasha screamed. 

Gripping the metal rod tightly, he slammed it violently from side to side, eyes filled with an intense hatred. The frantic cries of his victim fell deaf to his ears as he pummeled the wrenching body with deadly precision. "Kuso! So you think you're still gonna mess with Inuyasha's property in the future, eh! How's your puny little Yakuza clan gonna help you now, huh?!" 

Finally, he cupped his palms together and focused intently on the raging ki force within his body, channeling the powerful surge of energy until it began a steady flow towards his hands. With a mighty roar, he unleashed the pent up blast onto his opponent - 

"Ouch damnit Inuyasha!" 

Panting madly, Inuyasha released the rod from its grip and collapsed. It swiveled uselessly, its once sturdy form now bent and dented at the sides. 

Around him, many pairs of eyes blinked. 

A heavy silence fell upon the arcade, a silence even the booming music and special effects sounds from the videogame machines could not conceal. Then, as if such battle cries were commonplace, the unruffled audience turned their attention back to the glowing screens before them, where exotic worlds filled with impossibly muscular men and over-endowed women fought against each other, and driving a Ferrari was a mere token away.

"Must you always announce my defeat with such enthusiasm," Souta muttered, slotting another silver token into the narrow metallic slit. His ears were still ringing, no thanks to Inuyasha. 

"Save your triumph calls for the real deal 'kay, big guy. No matter how I look, Ryu does _not_ have long white hair and freaking yellow eyes. And neither does Ken have black dreads for that matter." He gave his disgruntled friend a loud thump on the back. 

Inuyasha folded his arms and slouched over, perched atop the rickety grey chair, its plastic peeled and worn. He flashed Souta an annoyed stare from the corner of his narrowed gold eyes. "So tell me. Why the hell are we still stuck here, playing video games, when we could have been kicking Yakuza ass!"

"Just be patient, 'aight Inu?" Souta clucked absently, twirling the controller within his bony fingers. Damn if he'd let that dog-boy beat him at another round of Streetfighters. "I've got a certain someone who's meeting us later, didn't I tell you already? Someone who's gonna be very useful to us..."

***

  


  
"She couldn't possibly have done it on purpose, could she? Why...would she do that to me?" Kagome mumbled under her breath. She wasn't actually afraid Hakuyoukai would overhear her. Rather, it was purely a matter of courtesy - drilled firmly but gently by her mother since childhood. And she wasn't about to abandon those valuable lessons taught to her, just because she was running with the 'big boys' now, so to speak. 

Assuming that this Kikyo was Hakuyoukai's business partner, girlfriend, or maybe even his...wife...Nah! Why would an obnoxious, arrogant - dare she say the word - bastard - there, wasn't that bad was it - like Hakuyoukai, have a wife as beautiful as _her? _ Ok. Now she was getting all muddle headed...did she, or did she not consider Kikyo as a foe? Her delicate dark brows formed creases as she chewed lightly on her lip, sucking on it unconsciously. 

Her bare feet trod carefully above the grey, uneven sidewalk. She had grown rather accustomed to the scratchiness - as well as the stares from people who walked past - thankful that the weather was cool, even close to chilly. But whatever it was, the ground hadn't been scorched by the heat of the sun. She had burnt her feet that way before, stomping around barefooted at the cheerful coastal resorts she used to visit with her mother and Souta. 

_Oh darn it...I need to get back home soon!_

Even then, her thoughts were already float hazily back to memories from long ago - only to be interrupted by a rough grip on her arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Kagome squeaked, not before she jumped a few inches off the ground. 

Hakuyoukai merely gazed back at her, eyes as cool as a summer lake. _Why does he have the habit of staring at me? _Kagome blushed. She seemed to be blushing alot whenever she was around him. 

"Watch your step," he commented finally, gesturing with his chin. Kagome looked down and realized that she was standing before a steely green bench, dangerously close to poking her in the pelvis. With an almost elegant grunt, he released his hold on her. He moved his tall frame aside and stepped forward without so much as a glance back to see if she was following. 

The man did it alot, and it was really starting to eat at her. A few strands of coal black hair tickled her face, the the cool summer breeze blowing gentle kisses at her. But inside, she was actually rather heated up. 

Her delicate features seemed to bunch together, her nails creating little crescent dents in the pink palms. The twin angel and devil inside of her were competing furiously for their own breeding grounds. 

Sure, Hakuyoukai was her employer, and a rather...she felt the prickling of a stray and unwanted thought and forced it out of her head - it was a thought which irked her very much. But what had he caused her, but humiliation and disgrace? In barely a day, a night even, she had been shown a side of life she had never expected to be seeing, not even in her wildest imagination. 

Her mind found itself weaving images from yesterday, images of the black smoky rooms with their wild flashing lights, the never-ending banter of the emcee as he blasted waves after waves of pounding music, blending in with the background laughter and calls, the strong and seductive pole dancers with their night prowler stance. Yes. In an extremely skewered and warped sense of the word, she felt just the tiniest rush of excitement...

Dark, underground, forbidden. The words which had been the exact opposite of her existence just hours ago. Just like _him_...

With that sudden thought, she found her eyes flitting towards the long, lean figure walking ahead of her. In the bright sunshine, his impossibly silver hair was tinted with yellow, floating loosely in the wind. He walked with a dangerous swagger, she realized. Radiating a dark sort of confidence, arrogance even. As if he owned the ground that he walked on. She noticed with mild surprise, the way passers-by seemed to stare at him, parting instinctively. She hadn't noticed he was this eye-catching before. She swallowed hard. 

Don't be distracted by his looks, the angel - or was it the devil - warned. Remember how he's been treating you...

_I don't know...it's exhausting...and I don't really like bearing grudges you know..._She yawned. The scraps of adrenaline which had fed her energy were starting to wane, and the fatigue was beginning to take over. Picking up her pace, she trotted up to Hakuyoukai and tugged on his sleeve. "Hakuyoukai-san...I know this sounds a little rude, but I do have another small request..." 

He pulled his sleeve out of her grip. "Don't ask if you find it rude then." 

Kagome hurried on at his side undeterred, taking two quick steps to match his one long stride. She was actually finding herself used to his jaded remarks - it wasn't as impossible as it sounded. She puffed with the slight effort. "Where are we going now? To see my mother? You know...I haven't slept for a night already...do I get to rest at home, or must will you be providing my accommodations?"

He remained silent. 

"Stop that prattling."

"And speaking of accommodations...we should be...be discussing my schedule shouldn't we? I mean...the programmes..." She blushed. "That you must have arranged for me and such. I'm still fuzzy as to what I'll be doing, perhaps I could get prepared if...if I have more information on - "

He stopped abruptly and whipped around to face her. She stopped, her teeth shutting with a click. 

"So-sorry - mmf!" Her apology was muffled by the sudden pressure on her lips. Her eyes widened with growing horror as her lips were trapped by his. Forcefully, he cupped the back of her head, his other arm an iron grip around her waist, pulling her harshly against his hard length. 

As he ravaged her trembling lip petals, he savored the sweetness of her lips. She tasted of...innocence. Bashful, shy. And even in her desperate attempt to free herself, he could sense her eagerness. It was faint, so faint he could have missed it. The slight relenting of her parted lips, the soft moans that escaped from within her slender throat. 

His lips curved slightly against hers and he murmured against her softness. "I told you to stop didn't I. I, Hakuyoukai, am not fond of excess noise. Let this be a warning, and the very first ground rule, between the two of us." 

***  
  
  


"Yamamoto-san." The man bowed respectfully. His calves were bent beneath his thighs and they trembled, not with the weight of his body, but with unbridled fear. Palms placed firmly upon the tatami mat, he held that bone-cranking position, waiting for the spoken command of his Oyabun. His trained ears were alert, eyes focused keenly on the katana-clad pair of crossed legs, all that his lowered eyes were allowed to take in. One must never look the almighty Oyabun until spoken to, not especially a lowly clansman as himself. 

Finally, the Oyabun spoke. "You are late, boy." 

Panic clouded the man's senses. Was he late? He wasn't! And yet, the Oyabun's words were final, and to say otherwise, was to court death. Automatically, his arms pumped themselves up and down as he bowed furiously. Each loud thump of his forehead connecting to the soft, pale woven-wood was peppered with a staccato of gasped apologies. 

Yamamoto waved him off with a thick arm. Calmly, he took another whiff from the porcelain cup he held in his other hand, then sipped from it. The steam tickled his nose, bringing with it the faint draft of the tea's scented aroma. 

It had always amused him to no end, how these silly henchmen were so quick to bow, bobbing up and down whenever he so much as showed disapproval. None had a backbone. Not one of them. And yet, even in the black society of the Yakuza, discipline was observed strictly and acted upon. And all was directed towards him. He, the Oyabun, was the Father. The God. This was an age-old rule, a tradition, the very pillar which the Yakuza and, arguably, even the Japanese Society was built upon. 

"Dispense with the formalities boy. I am in a relatively cheered mood today, for that, you shall be spared." 

"Hai, Yamamoto-san!" The man gave a silent prayer of thanks Kami inwardly, giving a final push with his arms after his reddened forehead kissed the mat a last time. His heart thudded with each pump of blood through his body, his arms and legs a state of trepidation. 

"Now, boy. Listen to me carefully. I will not repeat this a second time, so pay close attention." Setting the tiny cup down upon the low table with surprising delicacy, Yamamoto folded his trunk-like arms across his chest, a massive, stately Buddha statue. His voice rumbled, filling the small, square tatami-room with its gravely bass. 

"I want you to take a handful of men. Go down to the pier we have designated for tonight's meeting with Hakuyoukai, and launch a surprise ambush on the bastard."   
  


-end chapter 10-

* * *

**Phew! Finally got it out.....................sorry for the delay, and the shortness folks. I suppose that should be expected, i'm not well-known for nice, lenghty chapters, so please don't expect too much ^___^ 

Thank you, everyone of you, for your words of encouragement and criticisms!!! I love u all *Biiiig hugz*!**


End file.
